I Am So Getting Fired For This
by CullenPretzelness
Summary: Mug shots, harrasment charges, broken noses? Really i just went to Albertsons to buy a bag of marshmallows, no really i wasn't trying to hurt anyone! Please could you just come bail me out of here? ALL HUMAN E&B ENJOY!
1. Marshmallows

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the awesome characters in the Twilight saga, i just get to manipulate them in this story!!!YA ME!**

Hey it my first story and i hope you enjoy it. Its pretty short so far, but i hope to develop it as it goes along. All comments and help is accepted and respected. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

"YES!" I shout, throwing my hands above my head in a little victory dance. I hear a cough and see that all the employees are watching me. Oops, I blush and duck my head. Like Alice said I never could be let out in public, I seem to always embarrass myself.

This incident reminded me off the commercial for Staples where a dude yells WOW! THAT'S A LOW PRICE, over and over again. Only there was no wanting employee coming and offering me a cart. Well this was Albertsons not Staples and it was midnight.

Why now was I so excited? Because I had found marshmallows! Why was I looking for marshmallows at midnight? Why not?

Actually, Alice being the immature and irresponsible roommate never seemed to keep the right college food in our dorm. Like marshmallows, milk, raman noodles, all the necessities for living.

So here I sit on the floor, glancing around Albertsons to see if the cost is clear. I peel the bag open and reach my hand it. The powdery deliciousness makes me smile and I pop one in my mouth. My eyes snap shut as I enjoy the wonderful taste of marshmallows. I kept imagining that someone was going to pop out and yell BOO at the top of their lungs and I would choke and die.

"HEY!"

Oh no. Hey was a lot worse then boo, and I still chocked. I glanced up with a guilty look on my face as an angered employee made his way toward me. If he hadn't been pissed off he would have been quite the eye candy. Tall, lean but still muscular. He had angry shocking green eyes and a perfect head of coppery bronze hair. I swear he could be a model working in Albertsons. Heehehehe the thought of a model working at Albertsons. I crack myself up.

Before he could speak, I had a plan. "May I help you?" I blurt out before he said anything. A look of confusion crosses his face and he stutters, "Wait...what?" My plan worked I threw him off his angry track, but not for long. "You do realize that you have to pay for those, don't you?" He shot at me. I snickered, "Are you like the Marshmallow police or something, just waiting for klepto to show up?" "I am a free citizen, using my rights, I will pay for these when and where I want to."

"What's your name miss?" He looked angry, mission accomplished. No reason I can't have a little fun.

"I don't know. What's yours?"

He slowly groans, and mumbles why me. I don't know buddy wrong place, wrong time, and wrong person to mess with. I was known as a pest. I liked to get into peoples heads and make them cry. Well not cry but pretty close.

He turns on his heals and briskly walks away. Aw fun's over.

I think Albertsons is my favorite place to go at midnight now.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ThANKS FOR READING

CULLENPRETZELNESS OUT!


	2. Mug Shots

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHTS CHARACTERS...BUT I DO OWN BAIB...**

**hope you enjoy this next chapter..R&R**

_He turns on his heals and briskly walks away. Aw funs over._

_I think Albertsons is my favorite place to go at midnight now._

* * *

I continued to eat my marshmallows when someone taped me on the shoulder. I jumped and smacked my head, oh damn. While rubbing my head I glanced up. It was security. Or as I call them the bad asses in blue!

B.A.I.B (bad ass in blue), "Miss, I have a report by an employee that you stole a bag of marshmallows, and continued to eat them after he told you to stop." I have no idea why but I started laughing my ass off. An officer was called to check out people eating in Albertsons? What the hell has this world come to?

Apparently laughing in an officer's face is not a good idea…oops! "Miss, I do not see what is so funny about you trespassing and eating food that you have not bought."

My laughter ceased, "I'm sorry officer, I am really tired from my day at school. My roommate forgot to buy groceries. I have really big tests tomorrow and needed marshmallows. Officer can't you see my predicament?" I might have been playing it up just a little, but turning on the charm is always fun.

"BELLA!" Oh shit, it's the pixie and roommate Alice. This is just getting better and better.

Alice face was pretty hilarious. I was sitting on the floor with a half open bag of marshmallows and a police officer standing over me with a confused expression on this face. Alice being her charming self marched up to the officer, "Hello officer, has my friend been breaking any laws? I should warn you she has a wrap sheet for stealing and random acts of violence. She just can't help herself, we think she has schizophrenia." I can't decide what was funnier, Alice story or the officer's face when all 4'11" of Alice marched up told him my life story…or her version of my life story. "Officer, if I were you I would just let this go and move on…we're doing no harm!"

2 hours later.

"Alice, I can not believe you got us arrested," "What were you thinking telling him I have schizophrenia, and a wrap sheet for violence!" Alice sighed, "Bella, how was I supposed to know that you were getting in trouble in Albertsons, I was sitting in the car for God's sake." I reached up and put my hands on my forehead, this can't be happening. HIM! It was his fault, that stupid hot man. I never even thought I had insulted him that much, that he would have me arrested. At least I didn't think I made him that mad.

I pondered this for a while but then became bored with the idea. Since I have nothing to do I might as well tell my real life story. My name is Bella Swan; I am 20 and live in the small cold town of Forks, Washington. I rent an apartment with my two best friends, or former friends, Alice Brandon and Rose Hale. We were notorious trouble makers, but this was first. We usually stopped before being arrested. Only this time it had gone too far. Rose would be so pissed of that we got arrested with out her, we would be hearing about this for days.

A police officer approached our cell, "Ladies your bail has been paid, you may go." I glared at Alice, this was all her fault. We made our way out of the cell and saw Rose standing in all her glory with a pissed off look on her face, "Hello Be-otchs," she smirked. "Wow Rose, harsh words, harsh words," I snickered she never could swear. "I can't believe you too, you were arrested in Albertsons's …Albertson's for God sake? What did you do mug someone?" Oh dear, this was going to be an interesting ride home. "Oh, you will tell me later, first though picture time!"

Picture time was sacred in our friendship. Anytime we did anything stupid or crazy we took a picture so we would always remember it. The three of us huddled together and took our mug shot. I grabbed the camera and looked at the picture.

There was me the short skinny burnet with a smirk on my face, Alice the tinny pixie with black spiky hair and Rose the goddess of beauty all legs, bust and blonde hair. Together we were the three troublemakers off all time. Apart we would never survive.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, sorry if there was spelling/gramar errors, still gettting a hang of this...please review to let me know what you think! Thanks from CULLENPRETZELNESS


	3. Table Number 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never be mine, i just get to make them do what ever i want..hehe dirty =)..ok so here my thrid chapter. By the way all these chapters have been in Bpov sorry for not addressing that, as the story goes on i might include an Epov if you would like. I know how annoying asking for a review is but it gives me a lot of insight on my story...ill also take any ideas or suggestion you might have and reply to any comment...ok so here we go...**

**

* * *

**

She would just not shut up. Rose was driving me absolutely mad! She would complain about bailing us out, and complain about flirting with the officer to drop the charges of harassment...i mean harassment? Really? how about using my fists on my face, pretty boy better avoid me for awhile or it might be assault. Harassment my ass.

"Bella? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Rose, and I understand your want to come out of the closet, but when you have quickies with ever Joe, Tom and Dick you meet, no pun intended, how will you ever catch a chick?"

Both Alice and Rose turned around and looked at me like I was psycho, I started to giggle and before I knew it i was giggling my ass off. "Isabella Swan, how dare you insult me like that?" Alice started to giggle too and we both fell on the pavement outside of the police station. Rose huffed and started to walk away but tripped on her high heals and face planted. That just made us laugh harder, I think I just peed my pants.

Once we had calmed ourselves, we got to Rose's awesome MG and slid in with style. It was kinda lame since, we had wet pavement marks all over out butts.

Alice spun around in the front seat and yelled," WHO'S UP FOR PIZZA?"

"ME!!!!!" We all squealed, and giggled again, this was quite the night.

* * *

We pulled up at the Pizza Parlor at 2 am on a Saturday morning, and were surprised to find a lot of cars there. Odd it was 2am.

We all probably looked sloppy and kinda slutty. I was wearing jeans, a Hard Rock Cafe t-shirt and a messy bun. Alice was wearing another designer dress, that hugged her curves and made her lo quite scandalous. Rose was the best off all. She wore a mini skirt and tank top with 3inch high heals and long wavy hair. Correction i looked sloppy they looked slutty. We entered giggling again, and got many head turns from customers checking the sluts out.

There was some pretty good eye candy, wow I need to come to Albertson'sand the Pizza Parlor more often. One table caught my attention though. There was two guys sitting there, laughing and eating their pizza. One was huge, not like fat huge but like muscle huge. He was burly with medium brown curly hair. His arm muscles were as big as my head! He was a least six five and he was sitting down. The other one was facing me, he was almost as tall with longish blond hair, he wasn't as muscled but more stealthy in that sense. I had a feeling that they were with the mafia or something. I think one of them caught my staring, because the blond smiled and the burly one turned around to see where he was looking.

I blushed and spun around to the counter. Alice and Rose gave me funny looks to ask what they hell are you blushing for? Apparently the had not spotted hottie 1 and hottie 2 at table 12. Alice turned to me and asked, "Bella, why are you blushing you were just arrested there is no reason to blush."

Table number 12 burst out laughing, I hope to God they did not hear her say that. The monstrous laugh made Alice look up and stop dead in her tracks. She kicked Rose and i heard Rose cuss, "Son OF A..." but she never finished because she had seen them to. Oh shit, what have i done now. The cashier looked impatient at us, " Are you going to order or just go eat table number 12?"

"Both." Alice stated, and ordered.

"Alice!" I hissed, oh no what have I done, this was not going to turn out well.

"Well Hello," a soft sexy voice said behind me, I spun around and smacked him in the nose with my arm.

"Oh shit!" we both said at the same time, "I'm so sor..." that is when i saw who it was

Pretty Boy and table number 12 standing behind him smiling at me.

* * *

** HEHEHE...YA who could table number 12 be???? Hmm i have no idea, wait a minute yes i do, i wrote it!**

** HIT OR MISS! read next chapter to find out how 2 am pizza turns out...again sorry but please review!**

** Push the Button you know you want to, **

** it makes table number 12 come way faster to meet you**

** PUSH IT PLEASE!**

** =)**


	4. Challenges

**Disclaimer: Nope just checked Twilight's still Stephs...dang**

**Ok lets find out what happens with table number 12!**

**

* * *

**

_"Im so sor.." that's when i saw who it was. Pretty Boy and table number 12 smiling at me_

_

* * *

_

Awww shit. "You?" Was all I could mutter, I was in shock. I usually had bad luck, but this was ridiculous. I mean who runs into the same person who you supposedly harassed and had you sent jail in the same day? Me, thats who.

"Me." Is all that jerk replied. I had just been bailed out of jail for eating marshmallows and all he says is me.

Rose moved forward and put her hand on her hips, "One of you gentlemen owe me bail money, and i had to flirt with the guard to drop the charges so i should also get a tip." The burly one stepped forward and pulled out money from his pocket gently laying it in Rose's hand, he then smiled, "I bet you didn't have to flirt much, he would be putty in your hands." Rose smiled sweetly and leaned in," Well, that's something for me to know and you to never find out." She winked and turned on her heals to get the pizza as the cashier called our number.

The burly one, had a mesmerized expression on his face as he watched Rose's ass walk away. I snapped my fingures and gave him the look as if too say, eyes on the face mister. He blushed and then a wicked smile appeared, "Hey! I'm Emmett and its a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

Emmett was a class act. He was a highschool football coach at the age of 22, he had played college ball for a while but decide that he wanted to teach kids how to be the best. He had two brothers, Edward aka pretty boy and Jasper aka blondy! Jasper was 21 and was working on constrution and engineering buildings like an architect. Alice was infatuated with this boy the minute she laid eyes on him. She lingered on his every word and gave him coy flirtatious looks. Emmett couldn't keep his eyes off of Rose and Rose was pretending not to notice his advances, she was pulling an epic fail. Now where was I? Oh ya, pretty boy. Well pretty boy aka Edward was 20, and studding to be a doctor, but as a part time job had people arrested in Albertsons.

I was more than creeped out as we sat at table 12 and listened to Emmett and Jasper telling stories while Rose and Alice held on to their every thought and movement. Edward just stared at me. I was more than uncomfortable, I was developing a twitch. Finally I had enough, "Would you stop staring at me?" I shouted...oops huh didn't mean to should harsh. Too late. He jumped startled and started to apologize but i flipped out! "You should be apologizing, not just to me but to my friends who were inconvenienced by your stupidity." "Bella!" Alice and Rose snapped. "I'm sorry Edward, Bella here has had quite the day, you will have to ignore her attitude right now," Alice covered.

"No really I probably deserved all of that, and Bella," I shivered when he said my name, damnit,"It was not my intention for you do be arrested. Repremended? Yes. Arrested? No." Damn smooth talker. I had my practice though. My ex was a smooth talker, I knew just what to say.

"Reprimanded? For what eating fatty food? Or opening a bag of marshmallows in a public place, without paying for them?" I shot at him! HA!

"Both actualy."

Wait? What?

"What?"

"I'm kidding, will you forgive me for sending you to jail?" Wow what a weird question, not one i was expecting. Hum, what to say?

"How can i forgive you? I don't even know you?"

"She's right you know,"Alice jumped in," How can she forgive you without even knowing you?" Than i say the light go on and a dread filled my heart. Oh no, Alice and her ideas this would not be good for me or Edward. Mostly me.

"I say, you have to earn her back. By a set of challenges that we will all participate in. The winner wins the battle and has to have the looser kneal down and admit they were wrong in a public place." Alice explained.

Rose added," Yes and eatch challenge, the four of us will created to be fair to both of you, and the winner...well will get justice."

"Wait!" I pipped up," We still don't know eatchother, we are complete strangers!"

"Well after this you won't be."

Oh damn, i am so screwed.

* * *

**Hit or miss? I had this chapter going a different way but then i lost all my work...sadness! Ok so i would like to thank YellowVolvo and Can'tDanceBella for reviewing, its really helpfull...my story has been dedicated to all my readers and especially my reviewers.**

**Ok...What challenges will commence? Will this be good, or will this be bad very very bad? =)**

**Review!!!!!PLEASE!!!!**

**CullenPretzelness**


	5. Great, just what i need

**Disclaimer: YES TWILIGHT'S MINE! POOF! Oh no it was just a dream =( sadness**

**Hey are you ready to get stuck in the world of Alice Cullen's mind of games? I hope so..what will the chalenges be and who will win the glory...Bella or Pretty Boy, that's the question. **

**So lets begin**

**Bpov**

**

* * *

**

_I was so screwed_

_

* * *

_

I was stormed out to the car once we had finished our pizza. Why would Alice come up with this?

"To torture you, and to make myself happy," I heard from behind me, i swear she could read my mind sometimes.

"Alice there was no point. I was arrested big deal, but this competition is going to mean seeing them again and I really just want to be alone."

"Chill out Bella, its not like were forcing you to marry the guy!" Rose added

* * *

**EPOV!**

"YOU JUST SAT THERE!" I yelled at Emmett and Jasper,"Sat and said nothing, I have school and a life I can't be fooling around right now!"

Em stared at me and then started to snicker. "What is so damn funny Emmy?"  
That shut him up, "You need to chillax Eddie, its a little competition, its good for you and the Bella chick well she was mighty fine." Uggg, i could never get anywhere with him. I turned with pleading eyes to Jasper, he just raised his shoulders,"Sorry dude, you have to do this." My life sucks.

24 hours earlier

* * *

I rolled over in my sleep and smacked something...solid?

"DAMNIT!" Emmett yelled as i smacked him on top of the head, my eyes shot open and found him applying whipped cream to my hand and a feather in the other. "Emmett? What are you doing?"

"I have decided to become a cannibal, so i thought I would make your hand taste better!"

"Emmett, you are an idot."

"What?" Sometimes i couldn't understand him, how was he older than me? He acted like a five year old child.

"What's the feather for then?"

"Ummm, my eating utensil?"

I groaned in exasperation. "What time is it?"

"5:45."

"WHAT? Emmett you know i work at 5, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just got home dimwit. You never asked me to wake you up either."

I jolted up from bed, and ran into my closet. Emmett peeked his head into my closet, "Eddie, why do you work two jobs. You are going to medical college and working at Albertsons at the same time. You barely have a life...you need help little brother."

I wasn't sure witch bothered me more, that my brother was telling me I needed help or that he called me Eddie. "Well Emmett some of us do not have the luxury to work on cars and get laid every weekend." Emmett smiled big, that was his life fore sure. " Well Eddie what are you standing there for, you are already late for work."

Shit. I wipped out my phone and dialed Bob, my boss. "Hey Bob! I'm really sorry, I got home from school and crashed. My brother didn't wake me up until now." There was a silence on the other end...damn. "Well Edward, since this is the first time you are late and you are going to school I will forgive you. But next time you are fired. Shelly had to cover your shift, so you will have to take her shift."

Damn, Shelly had late night Albertson duty, all the crazy people, great just what i need.

* * *

So far late night had not been too terrible. I was bored out of my mind.

"Yes!" I heard a younge feamale voice cry out of an isle, hmm I sometimes do not understand people. I kept walking the isles until i reached isle number 12. At the end of the isle was a young woman eating a bag of marshmallows. I kept walking and then froze. Wait? Whats my job again, oh ya i work here. I made my was down the isle and yelled, "HEY!"

She began to choke and looked up at me with startled eyes. After the shock wore off, she looked to be checking me out. Great a crazy, horny woman. Just what i needed. She then started to giggle. Oh dear. Before I could speak, she blurted out, "May I help you?"

Wait? Can she help me?I stuttered, "Wait...what?" "You do realize that you have to pay for those, don't you?" I shot at her . She snickered, "Are you like the Marshmallow police or something, just waiting for klepto to show up?" "I am a free citizen, using my rights, I will pay for these when and where I want to."

Oh and a smart ass. So now I'm dealing with a horney crazy smartass kelpto woman...great. "What's your name miss?"

"I don't know. What's yours?"

I groaned, and mumbled why me. I turned on my heals and briskly walked away. I then flipped out my phone, "Hey Phil, could you call security to come check out a disturbance in isle 12, Thanks." I hung up, sorry smart ass horny woman but i win this round.

* * *

I pulled up to the Pizza Parlor after my shift and climber out of my car. What a day. Emmett and Jasper are sitting at their normal table, I wave as I come in and head to the bathroom, uggg i just wanted to go home.

I came out a few minutes later, and made my way to the table. Jasper and Emmett were laughing so hard they were almost in tears. Oh dear God, "What?"

Emmett gasped for breath, " Those ladies over there were talking about how they just got bailed out of jail for eating marshmallows in ALBERTSONS!" He burst out laughing again, as a look of horror came over my face. Oh no. It couldn't be?

I turned around and yes, there was smart ass crazy horny klepto woman, I think I am going to call her SACHKW. She was standing with two of what looked like her friends, she was blushing and laughing. She was a beauty, with long brown hair and as i recall beautiful brown eyes. She was shorter and had sweats on, damn she was pretty cute. "Oh shit."

Emmett looked up," Wait thats not the girl you busted tonight is it?"

"Umm, kinda?"

Jasper's jaw dropped, "Dude you need to go over and talk to her!"

Ok...I got up and Emmett and Jasper followed me, I crept up behind her, "Well Hello."

She spun around and smacked me in the face. Ow, that hurt.

"I'm So sor.." she began and then looked up, and recognized me.

"You?" Was she muttered.

"Me." Is all I said. ME? What the hell was i thinking.

Her blond friend moved forward and stuck her hands on her hips, "One of you gentlemen owe me bail money, and I had to flirt with the guard to drop the charges so i should also get a tip." Emmett stepped forward and pulled out money from his pocket gently laying it in her hand, he then smiled, "I bet you didn't have to flirt much, he would be putty in your hands." Rose smiled sweetly and leaned in," Well, that's something for me to know and you to never find out." She winked and turned on her heals to get the pizza as the cashier called our number.

Emmett, had a mesmerized expression on his face as he watched the blonds ass walk away. SMHCKW snapped her fingers and gave him the look as if too say, eyes on the face mister. Emmett blushed and then a wicked smile appeared, "Hey! I'm Emmett and its a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

Bella, was her name. She was twenty like me and majoring in journalism. She wanted to be a writer and a part time klepto. Her blond friend was Rose, a mechanic. Emmett's dream woman. The short pixie friend was a clothes designer, Jasper was infatuated with her. I kept staring at Bella, trying to figure her out. She must have noticed."Would you stop staring at me?" she snapped. I jumped startled and started to apologize but she flipped out! "You should be apologizing, not just to me but to my friends who were inconvenienced by your stupidity." "Bella!" Alice and Rose snapped. "I'm sorry Edward, Bella here has had quite the day, you will have to ignore her attitude right now," Alice covered.

"No really I probably deserved all of that, and Bella," she turned to me,"It was not my intention for you do be arrested. Reprimanded? Yes. Arrested? No." I really had no intention of her being arrested, just annoyed by security. I had to find out from Phil what she did?

"Reprimanded? For what eating fatty food? Or opening a bag of marshmallows in a public place, without paying for them?" She shot at me.

"Both actually." I smirked.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, will you forgive me for sending you to jail?" Wow what a weird question.

"How can i forgive you? I don't even know you?"

"She's right you know,"Alice jumped in," How can she forgive you without even knowing you?" That to me did not sound like a good thing.

"I say, you have to earn her back. By a set of challenges that we will all participate in. The winner wins the battle and has to have the looser kneal down and admit they were wrong in a public place." Alice explained.

Rose added," Yes and eatch challenge, the four of us will created to be fair to both of you, and the winner...well will get justice."

"Wait!" Bella piped up," We still don't know eatchother, we are complete strangers!"

"Well after this you won't be."

Oh damn, i am so screwed.

* * *

**YEEEEEEEEEY! my first Epov, how did you like it? So next chapter will be the challenges...this chapter was much longer...do u like!!!! Tell me if you do, thaks for all the reviews i will reply to all!!!!ENJOY.**

**side not sorry for all spelling/grammar errors, im getting better though!**

**CUllENPRETZELNESS!!!!!**


	6. Challenges, Haircuts and Highschool jock

**Disclaimer: As i have said before Twilight is not mine, I just get to make the characters do what ever I want...SWEET!**

**So I got more reviews, which in turn makes me happy, which makes me write more....so if you liked Epov tell me about it...also if you have any funky ideas for the challenges after this chapter just send a p to my m! hehe I have always wanted to say that. Ok, so would you like more Epov? Because if you don't ill just make this a Bpov story!**

**Ok this chapter is for all those lovely people who made me smile when the reviewed, you know you who are, lets bring on the challenges!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Bpov**

_"It's not like you have to marry the guy."_

_

* * *

_

"Well that's a relief. Just imagine the story I would have to tell my children. Mommy who did you and daddy meet? Well son, i was arrested and it was because of him...it was love at first fisticuffs."

Rose and Alice snickered," So Bella are you ready to hear the first challenge?"

My smile slid from my face and a look of shock over came it,"Wait? You were serious?"

"Hells ya we were serious?"

You have got to be shitting me...". NO!" I was in a panic mode, I couldn't do this. Ya I was a smart ass but no way in hell was i going to go into a competition with a random stranger.

"Bella, chillax," Alice rested her hand on my shoulder,"Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I will be doing and making up the challenges with you, so you will not be alone."

I took a deep breath, that made me feel a little bit better,"So? Whats the first challenge?"

Alice stealthy looked at Rose and then yelled," We are going clubbing!"

Clubbing, in Forks? Was that even possible? Well Alice could make anything possible, she makes the devil wear parada.

"Clubbing? What will we be doing?"

"Ok so each one of us, gets one chance to seduce a random stranger and make out with them or get their number. The looser has to buzz cut their hair!" Alice squealed.

"Buzz cut? Alice I can't seduce people, I love my hair!" I reached up and patted my brown locks, the stakes had just risen...I was so going to win, i was not loosing my hair.

"Okso not buzz cut, but the winner gets to cut the losers hair, what ever way they like!" My mind flew instantly to an image of me shaving Pretty Boy's bronze hair, making him bald...i love this idea.

"Ok, I'm in," i agreed," When does this challenge go down?"

"Tonight!"

* * *

"ALICE!!!!" I flinched,"Stop killing my head!"

"Sorry Bella, but you need to comb your hair more often, this hair do was really hard to make."

"Alice, you straightened and proofed it, that's not that hard." I hated getting dolled up. Alice had stuffed me into a short figure hugging navy blue dress that was strapless. She had applied way to much makeup and made me look like a hooker. Dropping my IQ at least 10 points.

Rose came into my room and whistled,"Bella, you look hot."

"Shut up." Alice spun me around and I saw myself in the mirror. Yup I looked like a hooker, but I was going to win.  
Alice and Rose got dolled up to. All three of us wore the same dress, fitted differently and different colors but we somehow looked like sisters still. Alice wore black that made her seem more fairyish and Rose looked like a model in her red dress.

We headed to this club called Zemuswa. I had lived in this town for 4 years and never heard of this club. I was simply depressed. The bouncer let us in without a second glance. I was stunned, I was never let by the bouncer first...must be because of Alice and Rose. I saw the three guys sitting at a table drinking. They all wore jeans and fancy t-shirts which made them even hotter. Wait? Hotter? What am i 14? Uggg.

I glanced around the bar and looked for an easy target for my bet. Bingo. Their was a young man sitting at a bar drinking and laughing with his group of friends. Not drunk, not gay, not ugly, not disgusting...good found my man. When I looked up all three guys were staring at us with their jaws dropped. Boys, so immature and predictable.

"Well hello." I imitated Edward as we sat down. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"So Boys are you ready for the first challenge?" Alice began," We all know the details so now we draw out of a hat to see who goes first...so Emmett you pick first. We are drawing numbers 1-6, hopefully you figured out that if you get number 1 you go first."

I stared at her," No Alice, I thought that we would go first if we pulled out number..." I reached into the bag," one." Damn. I was first.

Rose giggled, "Alright Belly Welly, lets see your stuff...i hope you enjoy your hair while it lasts!"

Jackass, I got up and turned on my heals and began to move into the crowd. I was not the quite, calm Bella right now. I was the hooker looking for her prey, I just needed to release the wild side. Here goes nothing.

* * *

I made my way over to the group of guys i saw earlier. "I slid up beside my prey and turned to the bar tender. "I'll have a sex on the beach," I purred, "on the rocks." I saw the man go rigid at my voice. He tuned around and i was about to start my act when ,"Bella?" He inquired. Oh my God. "Parker!" "Ummm, Hi." I was stunned I hadn't seen Parker since high school. "What are you doing here?" "Umm, trying to seduce you." I simply stated..no need to lie.

He choked on his drink and his eyes went wide," What?"

I told Parker about my bet and how i needed to win, I laughed sometimes to act if we were actually having a conversation for my friends sake. "So Parker could you help me out?"

"Of course Bella, here's my number." He wrote down his number on his napkin and handed it to me. I smiled thanked him and turned to walk away. He grabbed my hand, "Oh Bella," he spun my around and kissed me. I was so shocked at first, I didn't respond. Then I slowly wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. He slowly pulled away,"Your welcome." He smiled, "Call me," he winked and walked away.

I exhaled dear God, I had just made out with Parker Winston, high school jock and all star basketball player, my life is so nuts.

* * *

**APOV!!!!**

I was stunned. Bella approached this group of men with confidence. She requested a drink and one of the men turned around. They smiled and began to talk, she would carelessly lull her head back and laugh. She looked so relaxed and unlike herself it was shocking. I turned to Rose and she was just as shocked as I was.

Emmett stared at us in confusion, "Why do you looked shocked, this was part of the challenge?" Oh Emmett, boys would never understand.

Rose took over for me," Emmett, Bella is very reserved and quite. Before she met us this child had never done a wild thing in her life. Now she has been arrested, drunk, skinny dipping, drag raising and a whole lot more. We change her life, and it seems to finally be paying off."

"To me it looks like she really never needed your guys help, she can do things all on her own." Jasper and Edward murmured watching Bella talk. I looked at them, I mean really looked at them. Three brothers who were funny, sweet and willing to put up with us was rare. I had only known them for a day and I already liked them. I saw Bella get up with a napkin in her hand, she did it. All of a sudden the guy grabbed her wrist spun her around and kissed her. All of our jaws dropped when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. They pulled away and I saw him murmer call me. That's so great. I looked down and my sheet...awww snikes. I have to go next.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

**2 hours later**

"I can't believe you shaved my head!" Emmett whined. The girl he had tried to seduce had poured her glass of beer down his shirt and slapped him across the face calling him a perverted pig. I almost died it was so funny. Rose had won because she had simply gone and sat on a guys lap and started to make out with him. She got his number and 12 other guys around her number.

Rose smiled," Well Emmett a deal was a deal so i would learn to love your bald head, because without hair..you might not get laid for a while."

I think Emmett almost burst into tears. His face was hilarious and i feel over laughing. I probably would have had better balance if I was not intoxicated. Watching Emmett loose his hair, made making out with a guy oh so much better. It even made up for that Pretty Boy still had his hair. But the day would come that i would get justice.

Maybe next challenge.

* * *

**Hit or Miss? All comments are welcome! =)...I hope you liked a little of Apov..i wanted to show what Bella's experience was like...Hope you like...tell me if you do!!!PLEASE PLEASE!?!?!?!**

**CUllENPRETZELNESS**


	7. Elevators, Singing and Dares

**Disclaimer: For the umpth time Twilight is not mine and will never be unless i steal it.**

**To say the lease I wasn't very happy with last chapter...so i hope this chapter is better. Now as school goes on my updates may become fewer but hopefully i will be on track and keep my story posted...but for me to keep updating ill need more input. I know how annoying reviewing is but when you write stories you have no idea how helpful it is to your story and how much it is appreciated it also is really nice to know that people appreciate your story =)..**

**ok so how did you like the first challenge? Well hopefully you like the second. I really like writing Epov so this challenge is going to be through his point of view.

* * *

**

**Epov**

I have no idea how I got myself into the situation. Last night I had seduced a woman into making out with me for a competition? My mother taught me how to be a gentleman and in the last two days I had sent a girl to jail, and seduced a random stranger. It was my damn brothers who got me into these kinds of messes. If they hadn't insisted that we met for pizza then I would not have run into Bella and then I would not be in this kind of competition. Emmett and Jasper were telling me about the second challenge that we would be taking part in tonight. I was really glad that finals were weeks away so that i could partake in all this nonsense without disturbing my job and school.

I was walking by Emmett's room when i heard a soft singing. Its only 7am so I know for sure that's not Emmett. Wonder boy doesn't wake up untilthe late hours of the afternoon...lazy ass. I slowly opened his door with my eyes squeezed shut. You never knew what you would find, when you opened Emmett'sdoor. Once I had the unfortunate event of seeing him and a lovely blond butt naked on his bed passed out. I washed but i was never clean of this event. I never had to worry about that kind of stuff with Jasper he was very quite about his personal life and if he didn't come home he got lucky. Apparently he got lucky last night, because he wasn't here this morning.

I slowly opened my eyes. Thank God, Emmett's dressed. But where is the sound coming from? Did my doofus of a brother leave his radio on. I pulled the radio forward, nope its off. Whats that sound. I moved near Emmett and the sound got louder. "_Wake up in the mornin." _What the hell? _"Feeling like Phidi."_Oh my God, Emmett was singing in his sleep, not very well or accurate I might add...but he was singing. This was too good to miss. I whipped out my phone and hit the record button. "_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city. Brush my teeth with a bottle of jack, I ain't coming back." _I couldn't stop laughing, then Emmett snorted while singing and I totally lost it. I fell on the floor laughing and Emmett jumped up and screamed like a little girl.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL? I was sleeping."

I was gasping for air, all I could do was lift up my hand and point, and then the whole event would replay and I would burst out laughing again. "Eddie, I knew you were on crack but this is just ridonculous. Its frigging 7am on a Saturday. You need help."

"At least I don't sing in my sleep." I smiled big, oh yes I now had something over my brother that would publicaly embarras him. My day had just become wonderful.

Emmett turned on his bed and stared up at me in confusion."What in Gods name are you blabbering about?"

"You sing in your sleep."

"I do not." Emmett's eyes shifted, I totally had him now.

"Yes you do and I have proof."

"Edward, are you telling me that you came into my room at," he glanced down at his watch,"7 am to record me sleeping? The night after I had my head shaved because of your stupidity."

"Wait? My stupidity?" How was him getting blown off my fault? "Well little brother if you hadn't sent Bella to jail, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Emmett, if I recall correctly if you weren't such a perverted pig, was it, then maybe you would not have lost last night."

"Edward, if it wasn't 7 am I would kick your ass right now. But i would watch out if I were you. You have just messed with the Emster and you will pay. When and where? You will never know, but you will pay." At that Emmett flipped over and fell back asleep. Awww shit. Having an angry Emmett was never good. I would probably get fired for something he does....or regret ever taping him.

* * *

Apparently the next challenge, was a random assignment givin to every person. We all had to write down a obscene dare and then draw someone elses dare from a hat and then follow that dare to the letter. I really had no idea what each person was going to do, but the challenge was to do it with out getting arrested....my was bad ass. My person had to break into 10 cars in a parking lot. Then they had to turn the volume super loud and turn the windshield wipers on. That way when the owner got in their cars their music would bast and windshield whippers would go off.

I looked at my envelope and shuttered, my challenge was almost as difficult and I was worried. I walked into First Interstate bank and got onto the elevator. So far I was the only one...good this gave me time to prepare. I rode the elevator up and it stopped on the third floor. A young woman got on and pressed the 15th floor. We were both silent. When I jumped, "Oh my God, did you feel that?"

She looked over at my like I was crazy,"Feel what?" "The elevator shaking and jolting...your telling me you didn't feel that?" "Nooo." She looked frightened and got off on the 15th floor. The elevator door shut. 1 down 29 to go. I continued to ride the elevator all day long. Everytime someone got on i would have to do or say something different. Sometimes, I would come on shake everyones hands and tell them to call me Admiral. Other times I would say,"Shut up shut up shut up!" and smack my head, like I was talking to voices. One time I yelled group hug and then enforced it, I must have creeped out a lot of people because security showed up and escorted me off the premise. I had filled out all 30 of the challenges. (**A.N. All thirty challenges are on my profile if you want to know what Edward had to do for all of them =)**)

I drove home in my precious Volvo, pulled up and slowly trudged into the house. Emmett opened the door when I knocked and saw me and started laughing. I was wearing a really big black cape and had a whole box of weird junk. "Dude, what have you been doing all day?" "My dare," is all I replied as I headed into to take a shower. Once I got out, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch. "So Emmett, and Jasper what were your dares?"

Emmett started laughing, "Well Edward, I had a pretty simple dare. I had to sing in my sleep and get caught on tap doing so." I stared at Emmett, that was his dare? "I had been singing for two hours waiting for one of you two to come find me....it was a painful two hours and now my voice is almost gone." I couldn't believe that he had gotten off so easy, well he did have a bald head so I guess it balance out. Jasper's challenge was to walk around all night dressed as a gay singer. He was supposed to comment on peoples dates, hit on men, wear a lot of pink and sing and dance a lot. So I guess he did get lucky last night, he got to be gay for an entire evening. (**A.N. I don't mean to offend anyone...I just think that it would be a funny challenge. So i apologize if I offended anyone =(**) I told Emmett and Jasper about my night. By the end of my story they were on the floor dying of laughter. I couldn't help but wonder what the girls challenges were, also that meant that all the girls got our challenges. Tomorow night at dinner would be entertaining, and interesting.

I couln't wait.

* * *

**HIT OR MISS? SO i think i do better on the Epov chapters which is weird, but ok...i like writing from a guys point of view ..hahahah that's hinky =)! ok so please please review!!!! Thanks! Also I used Tik Tokin my story which is not mine, and i used ideas from the book I am the Cheese which is also not mine! WHOO HO!**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS **


	8. You Again?

**Disclaimer: YES ITS MINE!!!!!POOOF! nope just a dream, damn I was excited!**

**HEHEH IM BACK! whoot whoot...hard week..little time to update..ok so lets get this party started.**

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe it. What was I thinking? I'm so screwed...Oh. My. God. What have I done?

I jumped, when I saw the police officer walk by. I was in a cage, a barred cage.

Jail. Again, for the second time this week. I believe that by the end of this month, all the officers would know me on a first name basis.

I just hope that no crazy person is arrested and put in this cell with me. I do not want to deal with druggies, murders or any other psycho right now. Dealing with myself is enough right now.

This stupid challenge thing. I wish that i had sucked up my stupid pride and said I forgave Pretty Boy. When I found out who's dare this was, I was going to kill them..

* * *

Earlier that day....still Bpov

I stared at the envelope, I couldn't do this! No way was i going to go into a parking lot and break into 10 cars so i could torture the poor driver. But here I stand, at First Interstate Bank Parking lot....waiting for a target. I feel like such a creeper.....creeper of cars.

This young woman, hopped out of her car and rush-idly dropped her suitcase, I rushed to help her. I saw her keys on the floor and slipped them into my pocket. Easy peasy 1 2 threesy. She smiled and thanked me, rushing off again. I turned to her car, 1 down 9 to go.

I had successfully broken into 5 cars, flipped on the windshied wippers, turned the volume of a rap or rock station to full blast and dissapperaed. All I can say now, is damn to security systems!

I had slipped into one guys car, shut the doors to flip the fun switch, when the doors automatically locked. The car alarm started blaring, and I started screaming. This was just fantastic! I was going to get arrested...again.

The owner of the car came screeching out of the building, cussing me out and yelling,"THIEF!THIEF!" I wanted to yell in in face,"OBSERVANT ONE! OBSERVANT ONE!" but then he might be angrier and I was still stuck inside his car. I took a look at this guy, tall balding....married. Damn, I was not flirting my way out of this one.

"Explain yourself!" Baldy demanded.

"Take me to your leader." I said muffled by the car.

"What?"

I rolled down the window ,"I am Gorgon, from Zipalogaoa and I have come to see your master. Take me to your leader!" I had wide eyes and was swaying back and forth on my heals. The bald dude, was staring at me in fright. I then heard sirens, and a police car showed up.

It was the same dude! The dude who had arrested me at Albertsons. I am one unlucky person..yes some people get arrested twice in the same week but by the same cop who thinks your schizophrenic and has a witness saying your loony. Nope that's just me.

"You again?" Wow, very original...that must have taken a very long thought process, very complicated too.

"Yes, I just wanted to see your pretty face again, officer. I couldn't contain my love for you." I batted my eyelashes and smiled.

He turned to me," Get in the car."

"I am in the car!"

"My car, now."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Present time Bpov

"Alright Miss, its time for your one phone call make it snappy." I just love being here, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

I dialed up Alice, she should be home.

I heard a giggle and then, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Bella? Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! We were all comparing stories about our challenge! Why was your phone off? I couldn't reach you? Bella! Where are you? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"Alice, ok first of all I need you to come pick me up."

"Pick you up? Where?"

"Umm...the police station."

"Bella.....did you get arrested...again?"

"Alice! Can you please come pick me up!"

"Bella, honey, I can't! I have to entertain our guests as you can see."

"Umm....Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I can't see. I'm in jail."

"Oh ya. whoops!"

"Who could come get me?"

"I don't know let me ask." I heard Alice yell," Hey who wants to go get Bella from jail?"

I heard Emmett in the background, "I guess shes a magnet for jail. Shes like Jail bait!"

I then heard a soft voice laugh," I will Alice. I owe her that much."

"Alice? Who's coming to get me?"

"Oh! I forgot you were on the phone! Edward is dear."

"Alice! Him...of all people?"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want out of jail?"

I then saw the officer approaching me, "Hey didn't I say make it snappy? Cause your snap time is over."

I whispered into the phone, "Alice...get me out of here!"

* * *

**Shorter chapter today..but I had less time. Bpov this time around, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please**

**thanks**

**CullenPretzelness**


	9. Broken cars, and Hottest men alive

****

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is MINE!!!I STOLE IT!!!! Uhhhoo the police are here to take me away...fail.**

**Okdoke lets get this party rolling!**

* * *

Epov!!!

To say I wasn't nervous would be a complete and total lie. So yes I was nervous. I walked into the Police station and saw Paul sitting there.

"Hey Paul, im here to bail out a Bella Swan?"

"Sure thing Edward. Hey Edward, ain't you the one who sent her to jail?"

Wow not only is Paul an observant and polite police officer but also an English major. "Well Paul actually you arrested her both times, I'm just the one who gets to go bail her out?"

Paul disappeared around the corner. I heard a mumbled, "Finally," and then Bella rounded the same corner. Her face was stonic and she approached me.

"So...What was your dare? Did it happen to be breaking into cars? And then getting arrested? Because no matter what you are paying for my bail!" Bella turned on her heal and walked out of the station.

"Not even a please." Paul laughed as I handed him the money and retreated out of the station. Bella was standing by my car waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"I was having car troubles, and wanted to make sure I didn't kill myself." I saw a gleam of regret in Bella's eyes. At first I was surprised that she was sorry, then I realized why she was sad. She was sad that I didn't kill myself. Jack ass!

"Bella, would you please get in the car?"

"I would Edward," she snickered, "But the doors are locked!"

Oops. I blushed and hit the buttons and she smirked. We both hopped into the car and I pulled out. The first couple of minutes were dead silence.

SIZZZLE, SNORT, CRACk, HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. My car came to a complete stop on side of the road. Oh great, I just entered into the worst sort of hell.

"I must have the worst luck in the world," Bella whispered. I seconded that thought.

We looked at eatchother, and the silence continued.

"Ummm...thank you." Bella quietly whispered. My head shot up in surprise smacked my hand against the steering wheal and cursed. Bella giggled. "Your uh welcome I guess." I was in shock she thanked me and then giggled.

"Edward?" "Yes?" "I want to apologise for my behavior the past couple of days, I have been so very rude. You see..." She paused and I waited for her to continue..."I am very competitive. I have always been friends with Rose and Alice and they have beauty. They use that beauty to get guys and to live. I do not have that kind of beauty so I use my wits, sarcasm and wiles to protect myself from getting hurt."

"Bella..." I started but she shushed me. "Please let me finish? I was adopted when I was younger, both my parents died in a car crash and Alice and Rose adopted me into their family. I always felt like a burden, so I became the life of the party. The fun, the crazy, the one who got in to trouble...to make up for inconveniencing them at such a young age. I'm really not this crazy, its just an act that I have never let down."

"Bella? Why are you telling me this?"

"Well for several reasons. One You have had to bail me out of jail already, and have sent me to jail already. We are sitting in a broken car, all alone on the highway with no radio and no sounds. So I though this would be a good ice breaker...I would just tell you why I act like I do."

"Well ok then. I am Edward Cullen, age 20. I graduated college early and am no working to become a doctor. I live with my two pain in the ass brothers. I work at Albertson's and my mother always taught me that if you go to jail you always bail the lady out first." Bella started to laugh and I smiled. This was a good start.

"So what was your dare?" I never should have opened my mouth, cause now I was going to get slaughtered.

* * *

So people think that when your car breaks down you immediately go into survivor mode. Call friends, call the cops, call a tow truck. But for Bella and I we played truth and dare or twenty questions. Forgetting about the entire ordeal of a broken, cold car.

"Just so you know Edward. This changes nothing between us."

"What do you mean?" Was she still angry at me? Would she eventually kill me? I was so in for it.

"Well we still have a competition to finish. I have no doubt that we are far from done, and my goal is to make you suffer and go to jail at least once." I smiled ok, jail I could live with. Wait...what? I'm loosing my mind.

"Well Bella, its my plan to win. I can't wait to see your face as you kneel down and admit to people all over that I win and you lose."

"In your dreams Pretty Boy."

"Oh don't worry you are." Wait?

"What? I'm in your dreams? That's like a 45 on a 5 creeper level scale."

"You didn't let me finish. The image of my victory is in my dreams!" Yes I am so good at covering up.

"What ever you say Cullen."

"Ya Swan, what ever I say."

SMACK!

"Ouch! Don't Gibbs slap me!"

"Oh sorry big baby!"

At the same time we turned, "Never say sorry it's a sign of weakness!"

Bella giggled and I smiled, "You watch NCIS?"

"Ya, every Tuesday. Mark Harmon is so hot."

"Mark Harmon? Hot? You have got to be kidding me?"

"Hey don't mock the Mark. He is one of the most sexy and bad ass men alive."

"One of the most? Who are the others?

"James Marsden, Hugh Jackman, Viggo Mortensen...need I go on?"

"Ok if they are so hot, what are your favorite movies that they play in?" This should be good, probably some sex R rated movie.

"Well Hugh Jackman it would have to be one of the X-Men or The Origins Of Wolverine, James Marseden it would be 27 dresses and Viggo Mortensen first would be Lord of the Rings (one of my favorite movies!) and then Hidalgo."

My jaw dropped open, so much for sex and R rated movies. Those were some legit action films...except for 27 dresses.

"So Edward, now that I have told you who I think is hot...your turn."

"My turn for what?" oh movies, well I am a deprived child. " Well Bella, actually..."

".God. I totally get it!"

"What?"

"Your Confused! It all makes sense. You have no girlfriend, your sitting in a broken down car next to me, you were impressed by my beautiful men, you wear tight clothes cough jeans cough and your hair is like perfect every day!" It must be 2012. The world is ending. I was just called gay again. First Emmett....now Bella. Sadness.

"I am not gay!"

"I never said gay...Bi?"

"Bella! I was going to say I believe that actresses are usually fake and ugly to me. They are not real, just men's imaginations running wild."

"Actresses: Men dreams come true. You should embroider it on a pillow you would make good money."

I turned to the road in front of me and was snapped back into reality. My car! MY precious car was broken! I reached forward and turned the keys and it roared to life.

Bella went rigid and turned to look at me," Have we sat here for the past hour....with a working car?"

"Maybe," I mumbled and hit the gas swerving onto the road and headed to Bella's. I reached forward and turned the radio on. We both sat in content silence listening to quite piano music.

Emmett and Jasper had left a while ago, so when I reached Bella's I was going to turn around and go home. I pulled up and Bella started to get out. She turned to me, "Edward," She smiled," Don't think that I have forgotten about the whole dare incident. I will get you back. It will be painful for you but very pleasant and enjoyable for me. Goodnight Pretty Boy." She shut my door and made her way to the door. Turning around before closing it and smiling.

I was so screwed.

* * *

**WHOOO! A whole nother chapter and a long one! Thanks to all who reviewed! You know who you are, this chapter was dedicated to you! BtW the whole thing about the hot guys, is totaly true! Tell me your ideas and maybe next chapter Ill put them in.**

**The button at the bottom of the screen is staring at you, beggin you not to push it..push its buttons! Just push it and watch the magic happen!**

**Thanks**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS!**


	10. Full moons and Hangouts

************

************

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHTS CHARACTERS...BUT I DO OWN My AWESOME CHALLENGES! Well most of them anyway!**

**NEXT CHAPTER!!!! WHOOOT WHOOT! **

**

* * *

**

Epov

She smiled and waved at me and then went inside and shut the door.

I was so screwed.

I started home, and was three blocks away when I realized that I am taking my brothers home. This girl makes me so confuzzled.

One minute she wants to kick my ass and the next she's sitting beside me talking to me about Lord of the Rings and the hottest men alive. The first I loved, second not so much. I mulled over the thought that she believed that she had to try harder to be friends with Alice and Rose. To me she outshone both of them, with her looks, emotions, personality and wit.

But to her, she was a weak link having to make up for her faults by brining the fun. If I become Bella's friend my one goal is to get her to realize how beautiful and wonderful she really is.

* * *

Bpov

I could not stop smiling. I had just spent the last hour of my dull life sitting in a car with a hot, sexy, pain in the ass, Pretty Boy. We had talked about everything; I hadn't enjoyed a guys company like that since...well a long time ago. I leaned against the door and let a breath out. Today was a good da....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Bella? What are you doing home so early, we didn't think you would be here for a while?"

"Alice? Please dear gods tell me I'm dreaming? Please tell me that I did not just see Emmett in Ass-less cowboy chaps?"

Emmett peaked around the corner," Well Bella, you mean these?"

The ass spun around and mooned me, again.

"Asshole," I muttered.

"What was that Bella? Would you like to see it again?"

"No, you perverted pig boy."

"PIG BOY?!?"

"Yup...it was that or insufferable imbecile."

I heard a soft voice behind me, "I think perverted pig boy suits him better."

I squealed and spun around nailing Edward, well technically "Little Edward" or the Raisins as I called them.

He doubled over and was gasping in pain...while Emmett fell over laughing hysterically...until I kicked him in the Raisins...then I was the one laughing.

"Bella," the broken sob of Emmett's pain, "Why? How could you be so cruel?"

"I don't know pig boy....it's just in the genes."

I looked up to see Alice, Jasper and Rose all gaping at the scene. I was laughing, Edward was on the floor rolling around in pain, and Emmett was well being a perverted pig boy.

"So what's going on?" I turned to Alice, I had a feeling this was mostly her doing...it was always her doing.

"Well Bella, we were doing truth and dare actually. We were waiting for you and Edward to show up."

I spun around again and looked down at Edward, "I saw you drive away, how are you here."

He groaned and started to get up, "Well I drove three blocks away and realized that...well I was driving both my brothers home...so here I am."

"Here you are." Sweet baby Jesus....that was lame sauce.

Edward smiled, and Alice looked between the two of us with a smirk on her face. That was never a good thing....never ever ever.

"Well you two come join the party!" Alice motioned us to follow her, but I had a different idea.

"First off all Emmett needs to get pants on before I play, and Alice if you torture me...you will regret it."

Rose jumped in before Alice could get her mouth open, "Done and Done. Emmett go get some damn pants on."

"Awwwww Rosie, you don't like seeing me half naked?"

As I said perverted pig boy.

Jasper stood up, "Well Emmett is she had any sense than yes she would be disgusted by your half nakedness."

Emmett laughed, "Well she's dumb, so of course she thinks I am hott."

The room was dead silent...Emmett was so dead.

Rose looked up at him, she moved forward, smiled a sweet coy and killer smile. "Emmett" she crooned, "If I were you, I would go get," then she snarled, "Some. Damn. Pants. On. Now."

"Okdoke!" He then turned and skipped out of the room....mooning me again.

We all stared after him. He was such a squirrel. I sat and watched dares and truths go by. Emmett came back and then it was my turn for a dare. "So…truth or dare Bella?" "Dare." Jasper smiled, "I dare you to make muffins!" Muffins?

"What?"

"Oh Bella, that's not all....then you have to challenge Emmett to an eating contest!" Oh shit. I was going to die...or explode. ( =) )

"You are on." I moved into the kitchen and started making muffins; Edward wandered in while I was preparing the batter.

"So why do you give everyone nicknames?" Edward looked at me with a coy, curious expression.

"It's fun." I smiled, he rolled his eyes. I don't really know why I nickname people. I believe it is out of boredom. I was bored a lot. I had nicknames for my dentists, doctors, other peoples pets the drivers in front and behind me. Even though some of those names were not appropriate but they entertained me.

"So tell me some people's nicknames?"

"Sorry Edward. That's for me to know and for you do try and figure out." I winked and turned around. He chuckled softly in the background.

"You know Bella, I had a really fun time in the car tonight." "I did to Edward."

"I think we should do it again." What? "Get stranded?"

"Bella." He sounded exasperated. "Please, stick with me here. I would like to be your friend...would you come watch a movie with me?"

"Uh like a date?" "No. Just a friendly movie night." My heart jumped. I hated how I wanted more. No Bella he's just looking for you as his friend.

"Edward. I would love to do a hang night with you."

Edwards head shot up and he smiled, "I mean it's the most I can do since you have sent me to jail twice and bailed me out twice." I smirk as his eyes narrowed.

"Good it's a date. I will meet you there at seven." My heart leaped again, as he moved out of the kitchen and sat down.

Wow I get to hang with pretty boy. What was I going to wear?

I smacked my head, I refuse to have Alice moments, I refuse!

**********************

* * *

**

**So next chapter we come back to the truth and dare! Hope you all liked it and for those who reviewed this chapter was for you.**

**I wonder who's going to win the muffin eating contest? Will Bella want more of a date?**

**What's Edward thinking...I guess you will just have to review and tell me what you think!**

**Okdoke! **

************************

**CullenPretzelness**


	11. Hangouts and Muffin wars

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never be mine, i just get to make them do what ever i want..hehe dirty =)....**

**Ok next chapter is everyone excited? Personally I was a little sad..no one answered what they thought was going to happen? I guess its ok because we had a half naked Emmett =)....so now for the muffin challenge and the Hang out with Pretty boy! Oh my goodness what could happen? OH the possibilities!!! Oh and question? Who likes what better...Bov, Epov or a mixture of both. Just let me know...all who review this chapter is for you.....OH WAIT? THAT RHYMES!!!!!!**

Bpov

I pulled the muffins out of the oven and set them on the rack. I put them on a tray and headed into the living room.

"Muffins are in da house!" I yelled, everyone smirked except Emmett. His eyes glazed over...I was having flashbacks of Lord of the Rings and Golum staring at the Ring...I was just waiting for him to say, "My Precioussssss."

To my dissapointment he never did say that.

I set down the muffins, and took my seat on my bean bag. Jasper sat across from me, with Alice resting against him. Rose and Emmett sat diagonal from me..and Pretty Boy sat next to me!

"Alright Emmett? You ready? I should warn you....I can eat a lot more then you would expect."

"Really my young skinny padawan...I believe that I will kick your ass."

"Well Master Yoda...at least I am not green, half naked and short!"

Emmett's smirk fell from his face," Are you mockin the Yoda?" Mockin the yoda?

"Emmett? Were you dropped repeatedly on your head as a small child. Or when you were born were you not all there?"

Edward chocked and spewed milk all over. I squealed and Emmett looked like he was pondering something.

"Actually Bella. I may act like a complete moron but I am actually a valedictorian for both College and High school."

"I'm impressed Emmett. Ready to devour muffins?"

"Hells ya!" Ladies and gentlemen the valedictorian.

* * *

I finished stuffing the last muffin in my mouth!

"Done!" I yelled as everyone cheered! Emmett fell to the floor, fake tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Emmett," Edward snorted," You just got served by a girl."

I reached up to high five him when it hit me...by a girl? I reached around and Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Damn! I wish you would stop smacking me."

"Nope never, as long as your an idiot."

Emmett was rolling around on the floor still then he croaked out, "I think I am going to explode!"

I looked down at him, "Actually I was going to say that you were looking mighty chubby at this moment but then I changed my mind. Wait? Did I just say that out loud..oops." I was smirking the entire time and then we all started laughing.

After a while truth and dare had died down and Alice and Jasper were quietly talking about life. They were so cute together. Jasper a quite, gentle and calm soul with Alice the devil who wears parada. Then there was Emmett and Rose who were complete opposites. One crazy and spastic, the other a hunter of cars and men. I believe that you could switch those twos rolls.

I leaned over towards Edward, "Channing Tatum."

He glanced over at me with a confused expression,"What?"

"Channing Tatum on the hot list." "Oh, got it."

"Have you thought of some actress who you think is hot?" "Ill work on that."

We were looking at each other and smiling when the whole room seemed to stop. It was just us. Staring at eatchother. Completely comfertable with one another, and content to stare.

Alice broke my moment....I will never forgive her for that.

"Wow its getting pretty late. You guys might want to head out."

Edward glanced down at his watch, "Yes probably. Common Idiot 1 and Idiot 2."

Emmett started to get up, "Can I be idiot 1?" Jasper smacked his head, Edward rolled his eyes.

"Common."

I lead them all to the door, Emmett and Jasper waved and Edward turned to me, "Until tomorrow night Ms. Swan, until tomorrow night." He then leaned down and kissed my hand, smiled a breath taking crooked smile at me, turned and jogged to his car. I stood frozen at the door.

I am so screwed.

* * *

Epov

6:55 pm the next day.

I had been driving around Bella's house for the last twenty minutes. Waiting to pick her up, I tried to keep telling myself it was just casual. It wasn't working. I know that since last night when I kissed her hand I had felt something. A spark of electricity that made me feel alive the minute I kissed her hand. I had never been good with girls. Yes I flirted but this would be your classic story of the 20 year old virgin. I was pure and Jasper and Emmett always teased me. But I was beginning to think Bella might be the one, though I would never tell her. Never, that's why I will never tell Emmett either. Or everyone in the world will know that I am well pure.

Bella came out and hopped into my car, "Lets go!" She smiled and I drove off towards my humble abode.

A while later we were sitting in my apartment and enjoying pizza. "I can't believe you won yesterday! That's the first time I have seen Emmett loose at anything!"

"Well I will have to win more often then, its good to loose builds character." Bella turned to me and asked, "So Edward what do you want to do?"

"How about we watch a movie?" "That's chill with me." I went over to my TV and pressed play, I was so going to redeem myself with this.

"Bella was sitting there watching me when the title popped up on the screen. She squealed, jumped up and attacked me.

"OH MY GOD!!!! WERE WATCHING LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!! OH I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" She then gave me a big kiss on my cheek. She blushed, "Sorry I love this movie."

For the next four hours we watch The Fellowship and I watched as Bella recited the words, hummed to the music and giggle when other people would never giggle.

During the movie she turned to me, "Have you ever realized that this entire story is about men fighting over jewelry? It cracks me up every time."

"Why do you love this movie so much?" "Because it takes me into another world, a world of war but that still has hope and beautiful men I might add. Its just magical to me, and I love it very much. Thank you for letting me watch it." "Your welcome Bella."

We continued to watch and then we got to the part where Boromier is dying and Bella started to crack up. I looked up shocked, "Hes dying...why are you laughing?"

"Have you ever watched Legolass's face during this part? When Aragorn kisses Boromier's head he looks super jealous. I believe it is because he is gay."

"Do you have a fedish with calling people gay?"

"Dude he says thinks like....The red sun rises in the east blood has been spilled this night? I mean who talks like that unless your a gay elf!"

This woman astounds me, shes obsessed with gay elf's...sweet.

The movie ended and Bella was smiling. "Edward?" "Hmmm?" "Well if you think about it, Gandalf could have taken the ring and flew on his eagles over Mount Doom and dropped it in...how easy would that have been?"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love the way your mind works."

She laughed, "Well it wasn't my idea...I looked it up on Youtube."

* * *

**Hit or Miss? Did you like? Okdoke All LOTR stuff is not mine even though I so wish it was =)....extended versions best sorry if i butchered the names, I was too tired to look up the correct spelling. Tell me what you think**

**Until next chapter my readers...until next chapter**

**CullenPretzelness**


	12. One Phonecall

****

**Disclaimer: Nope just checked Twilight's still Stephs...dang**

**Shorter and sadder than usual...let me know what you think**

* * *

Bpov

I continued to stare at the ceiling above me bed. When I first moved in I had tacked up a Lord of the Rings poster above my bed, it still hung there. Spending time with Edward always made me feel happy. He had given me a gift, a rare and special one that only few people are really gifted at giving. Kindness, friend ship and forgiveness.

Something that I really needed, to remember.

I picked up my phone and rang one number that I have refused to call for three years.

In the faint distance I heard a tired, lonely voice, "Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Bella?" He croaked out, "Is it really you?"

"Yes its me." "You sound so grown up and mature." I heard his faint accent and smiled, "Well it has been three years, a lot can happen in three years."

"It sure can. It sure can."

* * *

An hour later I hung up the phone, the clock now read 2 am.

I laid down remembering my haunted past.

My family was dysfunctional to say the very least. My mother and father never got married. I was what you would say a one night stand child. I was conceived by my mother a fifteen year old who had had sex with a twenty year old...my father Charlie Swan. Those were his irresponsible days, now he was all by the rules and a cop. My mother died giving birth to me and my father became an alcoholic and drug addict to kill the pain. I was left to him but soon moved in with my grandparents, who raised me while Charlie was in his idiotic phase.

The two things that scared me more than anything was alcohol and its effects on the human mind. Yes I drank on occasion. But I was too afraid, afraid of what would happen when it consumed me. As I grew up with my Grandparents, Charlie got his act together. He became a well respect police officer, and asked if I would move home. I was terrified of him. Not my loving father but the man he becomes with his greatest weakness. Once I was out of high school, I was gone. I still keep in touch with my Grandparents because they are the only real family I know. I haven't talked to my dad for three years...not since the incident....when I left.  
------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was 17 and sitting at the dinner table preparing for my major test tomorrow. Dad was out late, later than usual I might add. He said he was going out with his cop buddies, I trusted him...he said he would never go back to his old ways.

That's when I heard the front door open and heard dad yell back, "Thanks Guys see you tomorrow." But it was not my fathers voice, it was His voice. The drunken, abusive man he became when he drank. Fear consumed me and I was shaking pretending to read, and praying to God for protection.

"Hello Isabella." My eyes slowly closed and my heart filled with dread. What was going to happen this time, a slap across the face? Thrown into the wall? Or worse?

He reached down to pet my head when I snapped, "Don't touch me." I recoiled back as I slammed out of my chair and backed up across the kitchen. It was now that I realized just how stupid that move really was. I was in for it now. He moved forwards and smacked me across the face, sending me sprawling into the counter ," How dare you talk to me like that!" He snarled and loaded for another hit, only this time I was prepared....I whipped out pot from the cupboard and smacked him in the head with it. He fell sprawling to the floor, I ran to the floor and dialed 911, "Hello? Yes I am the neighbor of Charlie Swan. Yes the police officer. He was hit over the head, and is in need of medical attention. Yes as quickly as you can. Thank you."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my already packed bags and ran down the steps. I started my red truck and spun out of the drive way. I drove straight to my Grandparents house never looking back. I made a vow to myself that I would never see nor speak to him again. As long as the devil still held onto him.

-----------------------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rubbed my cheek and wipped away the tears that fell. I never mentioned this to Edward, but the main reason I loved Lord of the Rings was because it was an escape, A world where anyone could conquer anything. Even the wickedness in their own blood.

* * *

**Much shorter and serious chapter to day...but I think it adds to Bella's character. Also I got another reason for LOTR in there!!!!**

**Ok let me know what ya thought. More humor next chapter**

**CullenPretzelness**


	13. Clean up in Isle 12?

**Disclaimer: YES TWILIGHT'S MINE! POOF! Oh no it was just a dream =( sadness**

**WOW a whole new chapter....I feel like I have already been here today...wierd like Deja vu?**

**Hmmm maybe its because I already UPDATED TODAY!!!! Show your love and press the button the the botom that say**

**REVIEW!!!!!!MAKE MY DAY!!!!! TO all yall who alreday reviewed this chapter is for you =)....Im a poet and I so did know it!**

**Ok stop rambaling...here we go!**

* * *

Bpov

After my phone call with my father I could not sleep. Forgiving a family member after three years of pure hatred...is exhausting but I was wide awake. Maybe its my insomnia that always keeps me awake...wow I'm a thinker.

I turned on the radio sat down at my computer and began to type my Finial's paper. But that was going no where. It was now 6 am and the world was just waking up. The buzz of the cars outside was like a musical. All different notes on different journey all on the same page. I was watching the cars drive by when it hit me! Not the car, but my memory finally came through.

Edward had to work this morning at Albertson's. Like Am this morning. Hmmmm.....Go bug Pretty Boy...sit and write a paper? The devil totaly won.

I got dressed in sweats and headed to my slug bug. I pulled onto the road and became one of the many notes of life's musical...driving on some destination. I still couldn't shake the phone call with my father. We had caught up like old palls, only it was entirely awkward. Part of me could never forgive him. When Alice and Rose had met me I was a complete and total mess. I was afraid of having the same fate of my parents. So guys frightened me especially at party's, when alcohol was involved. Alice and Rose opened my eyes to a whole different world.

Sometimes a complete annoying world, but a different world at that. A world of fashion, flirting, and fun. I grew to be the smart ass. That was my defense. I would insult people and they would either befriend me or leave me the hell alone. either way I was totally chill with it. I blossomed and met several guys that would have made great boyfriends....but I never really settled down. When I first met Edward, my radar of danger went of. He was gorgeous, a smooth talker, witty. But he didn't fit in to the stereotypical bad boy watch out guy...because well he worked at Albertson's that was the only excuse for seeing him. And never letting him forget about sending me to jail, which I was about to do now.

* * *

Epov!

I love mornings. The sounds, the smells, the birds, the bees....wait? I am so turning into Emmett. I said the birds and the bees, well actually Emmett says that but in a much cruder way...what starts in F and ends in another word for gross! Firetruck....minus the iret!

I also got crap because I the pure child, never said that....Emmett was bound and determine to make me say it. I believe I was bound and determine to somehow loose. Especially if Bella was involved...awww Bella. Last night was magical. We watched Lord of the Rings and ate pizza. I had been on serval actualy dates before and none had been as enjoyable as my "hang out" with Bella. She was a character, but I somehow felt that there was a lot more to her, then she ever let show. I hope in time I would get to meet the whole Bella.

I walked down the isle, and was making sure all the stocks were full and everything was 'A ok" as they say....all seemed good.

"MISISISIFDFH"....I looked down at my walk-e-talke (that's how I spell it, adds a spice to life :) and I clicked it, "Joe?"

"Hey Edward. We have a disturbance in Isle 12. Would you mind checking it out?"

"Sure no problem. " I made my way to Isle 12 and saw to full carts of goodys, brimming to the top. The weird thing was that It was random junk all from this isle. Somehow this looked like some weird kind of prank. Bella. I then slapped myself, I always jump to conclusions. Its 6 am Bella wouldn't be here.

"Edward." "Ya Joe?"

"You might want to check all the isles...There seems to be a lot of disturbances."

I groan again this is just what I need. And my brothers wonder why I am cranky after I work. Geez.

I walked up and down every isle, there was a least two carts full of usless junk in each isle! This would take me hours to clean, someone out there really hated me.

"Uggggg. This will take me forever!"

I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear, "Now we're even, Pretty Boy."

I shut my eyes and smiled, it was Bella. "Bella?" "Very good? What tipped you off? My voice or the pain in the ass job you must take care of now?"

"Bella? You can't go into stores and stack carts full of junk all over! Its not polite."

"Well Edward, sending a girl to jail without even dating her is not very polite either." She was full blown smirking now, my God she was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Bella, You know I could get in big trouble for this?"

"Naw...its chill I went and visited your boss. He was a little upset that you sent me to jail twice. He was totaly on my side for revenge and all."

"Bella, what about last night? Didn't that mean anything to you?"

An elderly woman walked by us and shot me a disgusted look. Bella started laughing so hard she started to cry.

"Well Edward, you can't by back my forgiveness by Lord of the Rings. You can earn respect and appreciation but not forgiveness. You will get forgiveness when you bow down in public and beg for my forgiveness until then...." She leaned forward and breathed into my ear, "Tag." She backed up smiled and walked away. Leaving me with her destruction to clean up.

She was not getting away...I ran after her and tackled her, "Its so on!" I grabbed a can of sting beans and opened it and poured it all over her. She squealed and jumped up grabbing another can and chucking it at me, "OH! Damnit!" That hurt! A lot!"

Bella laughed, "Game on!"

It was a complete and total battlefield! We fought tooth and nail and then my boss found us in isle 12 in utter mess. Cans were everywhere, food was spread all over, and Bella and I were sitting on the floor laughing our asses off.

"Edward! What the Hell happened?" My boss snapped.

"Earthquake?"

"Clean this up now, and then come see me!"

Bella giggled, "Pretty Boys in trouble!"

Damn, I am so getting fired for this.

* * *

**Whoooo! Whole chapter of fun! Hope you enjoy it, I loved writing it! Let the fun commence. You see the button I was talking about, push it and watch the magic of Bella and Pretty Boy commence!**

**CullenPretzelness**


	14. Mom?

****

**Disclaimer: As i have said before Twilight is not mine, I just get to make the characters do what ever I want...SWEET!**

**OKdoke! Im back with another chapter...before I begin I would like to thank... AutumnUrie, RangerRainbow, Twilightgurl1917, jessmr, TheYellowVolvo, TwilightGirl03, Can'tDanceBella, oX Pixie Girl Xo, vampyregurl09...who all reviewed and told me ideas for my story or just told me their opinion. You are the fine people that I am writing this for and also to all you who are reading this story right now. I really appreciate you giving my story a chance. **

**Ok done with seriousness now! Whoot whoot**

**Lets get goin**

* * *

Epov

I spent the next hour cleaning up Isle 12. Bella did help, but the entire time she kept throwing stuff at me....lets gust say we were not very productive....we goofed off a lot. I finally grew a pair as Bella said and headed to my bosses office to face my doom.

I opened the door, "Sir you wanted to see me?" I looked at my boss sitting at his desk talking on the phone.

"Oh yes Edward. First I have someone on the phone here who needs to speak with you." Speak with me? Who could this be?

I reached for the phone, "Hello?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What ever happened to your manners?"

"Mom?" My boss called me mother?

"Yes its me. I was told by Arthur that you tackled a girl! Tackled? This I might expect with Emmett or even Jasper...but you? Never, you were always polite? What has college and Medical school done to you?" Hysteria was in ever one of her words, her voice kept cracking...usually I would have laughed but now I was in shock.

Then I said the stupidest thing ever, "Well she deserved it." I smacked my head and my mother went on another rampage!

"Edward Anthony how could any young lady deserve this? I also heard that you sent this same young lady to jail. Not just once but twice!" "How did you hear....You called Emmett didn't you? That blabber mouth!

"Actually Jasper." Jasper eh? Well hes going to pay.

"Mom really, It sounds a lot worse than it is I swear." "You better not swear! Your father and I are furious!" I couldn't imagine my dad being furious, he was the kindest soul alive. He couldn't hurt a fly, and he was the best doctor around.

"Well, Edward I feel like I failed you!"

"Esme Cullen you did not fail me! No matter what you say."

"Please don't call me Esme, it makes me feel old." I was about to say...you are old...but that wouldn't help my case much.

"I guess that you will have to bring this young lady to our house. So we can apologize in person for the way our sons act."

I stuttered, "Mom..mom...no that would nonont be good."

"Why not? I alredy called and asked she said yes?"

"Who gave you her number?" I was going to kill them.

"This charming young lady Alice, I invite both your brothers and their umm lady friends to come to." My mom never really knew what to call Jaspers and Emmett's lady friends, usually it changed weekly. But Alice and Rose had taken a toll, they had not been laid for a whole week. A record for them since they were 15...sick right?

"When mom?"

"Tonight? Isn't that a little soon?" "No, it was fine with Bella dear. She sounds charming...unlike me three sons."

"Mom, please forgive me?" "Fine, I can't handle it when you beg. Dinners at 7...don't be late and look nice. Good luck with your boss! Bye Love."

"Bye mom." Great dinner at the parents house. I have a bad feeling about this...a really bad feeling.

* * *

I opened my house door and slammed it shut. Both Emmett and Jasper were lounging playing video games on the coach. "Whooa, Eddie looks pissed! I would run if I were you Jazz."

"Ya Jazz, " I taunted, "Run Run as fast as you can. I will catch you and make you pay." My voice was pure hatred.

Emmett looked up at me, "I don't think that's how the saying goes?"

I threw my head back, "Oh for Gods sake Emmett...for someone who claims to be intelligent why don't you ever show it?"

Jasper and Emmett were speechless. I, like my father, never raised my voice. Emmett expression dimmed and he got up, turned off his video game and retreated to his room. At this moment I didn't care, I was just looking at Jasper.

"Dude? Whats your problem?" Jasper was always the cool headed older brother, he was always the calming person of the group.

"Mom called didn't she?" "Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

My voice was cold and dark, "It has to do with everything! I was fired from Albertsons...because you told mom about Bella when she called! She called my boss because she wanted to talk to me and then I was found having a food fight! Why do you want to destroy my life? Now we all have to go to Mom and Dad's for dinner and Rose, Alice and Bella will all be joining us. And on top of all that you told mom about me sending Bella to jail. ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!?"

Jasper just stood there, "Probably. But I couldn't lie to mom...shes like Santa she knows when you've been bad."

I stared at Jasper, "Santa?"

"What?"

I took a deep breath, "I still don't understand how I am the youngest brother and you two are the oldest."

Emmett...dang it now I had to go apologize.

I made my way to Emmett's room, "Em? Let me in?"

I heard a mumbled, "Whats the password?"

He would never change, "Emmett! I refuse to say such crude and vulgar words....please let me in?"

"Whats the other password?" "Em's the King of the Rock....happy?"

Emmett opened the door, "Thrilled! Now apologize!" "Sorry." "Sok...now tell me what happened!"

Japer passed us and said, "He got himself fired, and mom called his boss."

"Dude, that..." "Sucks" I added.

"Your mom sucks!" I left and headed to my room, opened my door and said over my shoulder, "Your dad."

I heard Em talking to himself, "Your dad? Wait! Your mom sucks your dad! HAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!"

I shut my door and could hear Emmett's laughter for the next 10 minutes....Now all I had to worry about was dinner.

With the parents, and my new friend.....I was so screwed!

* * *

**Brotherly Love with J, E and E. I think the mom part was my fav! What was your fav? **

**Hope you enjoyed! Dinner with the parents next chapter...and I am like Santa I know all...hahahahah Just kiddin!**

**CullenPretzelness**


	15. Dinner With The Parents

****

Disclaimer: For the umpth time Twilight is not mine and will never be unless i steal it.

**Which could be possible! but SHUSH TELL NO ONE!!!!!**

**You ready? For dinner with the Parents and complete torture of Pretty Boy? Cause I sure AM!!!!**

**Thanks AutumUrie for the great idea for this chapter and I forgot to mention that RangerRainbow for the idea for the muffin challenge!**

**Ok here we go!**

* * *

**Epov**

I was going to die. This had to be the worst torture possible! Sitting at a table with my parents, my two brothers and their dates. But worst of all...Bella. She was acting Insane! All sweet and innocent and everything she said made my jump. My parents kept shooting me funny looks, while Emmett and Jasper kept smirking. I knew they were sorry for me but I also knew that they were so glad they weren't me right now. I was wishing that too. It all started when Bella got here...

................................................................................FLASHBACK.......................................................................................................................................

"Edward? Will you please get that?"

"Sure mom." My mom was in a panic, running around like a chicken with her head cut off...but she still had a grace about her. Her short 5'3" stature with auburn hair and green eyes that danced with joy. She loves company, she just stresses herself out. My dad came into the kitchen, "Esme! Relax, its just some of Edwards friends..you do not need to be so panicked."

My mom looked up at him and smiled, "I guess not." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. My dad was apparently the most attractive man ever...according to half the girls I used to go to school with. He was tall about 6' even and had the perfect face with blond hair and blue eyes. Jasper looked almost like him, but had a hint of auburn hair from our mom. Emmett was the tallest 6'5 followed by jasper at 6'3...I was only an inch behind him! You could always tell we were a family. Usually a well behaved family. But today....would not be one of those days.

"Edward!" My mom looked at me, "The door?"

"Oops. I'm coming!" I shouted.

I ran and opened the door. Bella, Alice and Rose were all standing their laughing.

"Hi Edward!" They all sang. Bella stepped towards me, "We heard you were coming? Whose fault might that be?"

I just stared and her, then looked around her shoulder, "Emmett's in the back room playing Wii with Jasper, you might want to go bug them."

"Bug? We do not bug anyone. We simply make you loose your mind." Both Alice and Rose huffed turend on their heals and went inside my house.

"Hi Edward." "Bella." "I heard you got fired...because of me?" "Yes I was fired, because of both of us." Bella looked up at me from under her lashes, I caught my breath, "Actually Edward...you got yourself fired." She smiled and then my mom came over to the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She offered her hand to my mother and my mom smiled, "Welcome Bella, please come inside." My mom shot me a dirty look as if it was my fault Bella was still outside. My mom began to bombard Bella with questions about life and what she did.

"So Bella how old are you?" "20?" "Really? Edward is also twenty!" Bella smiled, "Really? I thougth he was only 15, by the way he conducts himself in grocy stores." My eyes bugged out of my head, and mouth dropped open. She didn't? She wouldn't? She did.

My mother spun around, "Edward! May I speak to you?" "Ummm, when?" "Now!" She grabbed me and marched out of the room, we rounded and corner and SMACK! My mom just Gibbs slapped me! "OH!"

"I can't believe you! She thought you were 15! 15 Edward! Do you know how that makes me feel?" "She was kidding mom! KID-D-ING!"

"She sure better be kidding or you will never see daylight again...go get everyone for dinner...now!"

..................................................................................................END FLASHBACK...........................................................................................................

* * *

Epov

We were all sitting at dinner and Bella was charming my parents. She was joking and laughing and having a great time. While I sat here paranoid with my mothers threat ringing in my ears. That's when I tuned in to Bella's story.

"My friend went to Albertsons like last week and was arrested for harrasment charges. There was the jack ass of a employee who caught her eating marshmallows without paying and he had here arrested. She was going to pay for them and he had here arrested! Isn't that insane Edward?"

I choked on my potatoes and Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were giggling into their napkins. My mother and Father looked appalled!

"She was arrested? For harrasment charges?" "Yes it was rediculous!"

"Oh my Edward, did you know about this?"

I stuttered, "NNNo. I just heard it no." Emmett snorted and Mom shot him a look that said be polite or death to you.

Bella began to tell another story, "So I was walking into this bank the other day and I got onto this elevator with this guy that kept doing all these weird things. First he asked if people heard this beeping noise, then he dropped a pencil and I went to pick it up and he helled "Hey! That's my pencil!" It was absolutely insane!" The whole table was laughing, except me..because I was that guy..but wait? How did Bella know?

Every story Bella told...had to do with something about me and my failures or something I did. She laced every sentance with a joke that pertained to me. My parents were oblivious to it..but the rest of the table knew and were laughing their asses off. But here was the kicker.

"So Bella do you have a job?" "Actually yes I was recently employed at Albertsons." My jaw dropped open, I was fired for her.

"Really? Edward was just fired from Albertsons!"

"Oh I know, so I put in a good word for him and he now has his job back and we work every shift together. Isn't that great Edward?"

"Fantastic," I slipped from my teeth...I was dead...I was worse than dead...I was going to kill her!

Then I was going to get fired for it. Bella Swan will be the death of me...I just know it.

* * *

**HEHEHEH! That was fun to write...kind of shorter..but still good I hope!**

**Hit or miss? Any Ideas, complaints =(, or suggestions for my story? I really appreciate your reviews...so in return you get more Pretty boy and Sarcastic Bella! SO push the button you know you want to...because its a magical button! It gives you more and more and more of this story! SO PUSH IT!!! **

**CullenPretzleness**


	16. Shut up and Kiss me Swan

****

**Disclaimer: YES ITS MINE!!!!!POOOF! nope just a dream, damn I was excited!**

**Okdoke Another chapter today! CAUSE I'M BORED!!!!! Love it when I'm bored...ok so lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

Epov

We had moved to the living room now, just the six of us. Both my parents had to work tomorrow so they went to bed early. But not until the had praised and thanked Bella over a million times. My mom would not stop gushing about "what a delight she was" . Delight my ass, more of a pain in the ass. Bella would blush and thank them each time telling them how much she enjoyed herself. Now we were alone in the living room.

"Bella, you do realize that you just tore me apart infront of my parents."

"Payback." Is all she stated, laughing with the rest of them.

"Bella please, enough with the payback!" "Fine, only if you bring me pie...your moms pie from the kitchen."

"Fine!" I got up and went into the kitchen, bringing back a knife and the pie also some ice cream.

"Happy?" "Extremely! Now cut some pie!" i Smirked, she was such a spaz. We ate our pie and ice cream and talked about the whole food fight fiasco at Albertsons. Bella's was laughing so hard she couldn't breath and then her phone started to ring, she reached down and her face twisted into a grimace. "Excuse me." She opened the phone and began to walk away.

* * *

Bpov

"Hello?"

"Miss. Swan?"

"This is she."

"I regret to inform you, that your father is in the hospital. He overdosed medication and alcohol. Attempt of suicide is our guess."

My mouth was gaping open, he tried to kill himself.

"When?"

"We found him this afternoon, rushed him to the hospital. Hes been out for a good day though, at least 24 hours. Its a miracle hes alive."

24 hours ago, I hung up a phone. A call that I dialed, and talked to man that I was terrified of. 24 hours ago, I said goodbye and 24 hours ago after I hung up the phone my father tried to kill himself.

"Thank you, I live several hours away but I will leave right away." I hung up and stared at the floor. My dad lived in Billings, Montana. I lived in Forks, Washington a small town but big enough. I never told him where I lived, that phone call was the first contact in three years.

Alice came up behind me, "Bella? What's wrong?" I turned to my friends, all oblivious to my past. "Uhhh my fathers in the hospital. I need to leave for Seattle right away."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett stood up, "We could drive you." "No. I will take a taxi to the airport. I have no idea how long I will be there."

Rose came up to me, "Honey take my car, the boys can give us a ride." "Thanks Rose but I couldn't drive in this state...I need to leave now. Please call a taxi?"

I was in a hurry, I always had an emergency pack in the car just in case. I grabbed the suitcase and headed out into the taxi, thanking the Cullen's for their hospitality. I hugged Rose and Alice, and told them I would keep them updated. I watched them fade as I rode in the taxi.

* * *

Bpov

The plane was quite and I watched the ground below me fade away. I had always concealed my past from everyone...even my best friends. They had no idea that my father beat me, that he was a drunk. That for years I had fended him off in his drunken state, telling him that I would report him for statutory rape. That always made him leave me alone, just get more violent. I had scars from cuts and broken bones, but still I flew in this plane to see him. I was a complete and total Idiot. It was hard to fathom how hours ago I was laughing and smiling with my friends and now I'm sitting on a plane headed to see my father. A man I hated with a passion.

Part of me hoped he would die, while the other part of me was ashamed for hoping such horrid things upon a human being.

Several hours later, the plane landed and I got off. I had not been in Billings for three years, I walked down the steps and looked at the brilliant dawn sky. It was one thing I truly missed. I called a taxi and drove through Billings headed to the hospital. I came into the Hospital where a young woman name Taryn was sitting at a desk, "How can I help you miss?"

"Hi my name is Bella Swan. My father is in here, but I am confussed as to were to go?"

The young nurse stood up, "I will take you too him, I have to warn you though he is in pretty bad shape. This might be really difficult for you."

I wanted to say, you have no idea but I held my tongue. "Its right into that room." "Thank you. " "Your welcome. Call me if you need anything."

I headed into his room and stopped right in the door. He was hooked to all these machines and tubes were dangling out from him. He looked so different. He looked older, worn out, deathly sick and still I loathed him. My loathing increased seeing him again, I thought after the phone call I had forgiven him. But he was a selfish being...always for the drama. Had to go out with a bang. I believe that I soon would hear the bang. I saw him breathing slowly in and out. I moved into the seat and looked at him. I always wondered how I could be his child. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was short and skinny. Skinner than I had ever seen him before. He never ate, just drank. For when I saw him, I never saw my father. I see the monster who consumed him. The monster that haunted my every step.

He started to stir and began looking around the room. He caught sight of me and brethed out, "Bella? Is that really you?" All I could do is nod.

"You have change so much! You look beautiful." I started to cry, this was my father....the man I missed and loved. I moved forward and held his hand. "It's good to see you too dad." "Bella, I need to tell you something. I am so sorry for how horrible I treated you as a kid. I neglected you, drank away my life and abandoned you. I will never forgive myself...can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you dad." It was a half lie, but one he needed to hear. He smiled, "I love you Bells." "I love you too dad."

Then he was gone. The nurses and doctors came running in, trying to save him...but I knew he was gone and finally at peace. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. For my father, in relief that the monster was gone. But most of all...because now I was all alone.

* * *

Bpov

I buried my father next to my grandparents and then left back for Forks. I had been gone two weeks. I was now depressed, lonely and in need of a pick me up. So I went to see Pretty Boy. It was midnight, when I knocked on his door. He came laughing to answer the door and then saw it was me. He stepped forward and I flew into his embrace. I hugged him with all my might and cried. He just stood and held me not asking any questions. "Shush Bella, your fine. Shush my Bella." He lead me inside and Jasper and Emmett were gone. I saw he was watching Lord of the Rings and I giggled. We sat down and he held me. I felt safe, secure and happy. I looked up at him during the movie and smiled. Edward caught me smiling and looked down at me.

"You look better, feeling any better?"

"No not really, still depressed."

"That's expected though, I mean your family is all gone now."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Bella your family may be gone, but your friends will never abandon you."

I looked up at him, "How do you know?"

"Because they love you Bella. You are perfect, funny, a pain in the ass and witty. You want to be yourself and are not afraid to act upon that...that is a rare gift. You are not uncomfortable talking about the hottest men ever with a dude...your a happy person."

"Thank you Edward." We were staring at each other when all time stopped. I looked into his eyes and I felt love. I felt that my friends would never abandon me, I felt his words. I moved forwards and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't move my lips far though, and soon Edward tilted his head and our lips slightly brushed. I whispered, "Wow Pretty Boy. You sure know how to get a girl don't you?"

"Shut up and kiss me Swan."

* * *

**WHOOT WHOOT! FIRST KISS THAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET!!!!!!**

**Oh I hope you liked...I started writing this at like 9 and it took me like 2 hours...you luck people.**

**so for my hard work...review and tell me what you thought! Push the magical button and get A kiss with Pretty Boy or Bella if you want!!**

**CullenPretzelness**


	17. MacGyver not MacGruber

****

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is MINE!!!I STOLE IT!!!! Uhhhoo the police are here to take me away...fail. **

**Here We go! Enjoy sorry for the wait, it has been a long week =(**

* * *

Bpov

"I just don't get it!" I shouted at Edward. He looked up startled and stopped staking the cartons and supplies we were stacking at Albertsons.

"Don't get what?"

"How can they be making a show about MacGruber....when they have already done a MacGyver? It makes no sense!"

"Well Bella honey, MacGruber is a spoof."

"Yes Eddiekins I know that. I have to say it was a funny Super Bowl commercial but a show?"

"Bella, its just time to move on...you have been talking about this for three days! Please I can not take it anymore!"

"But MacGyver was a genius!!!They are just tarnishing their name...Emmett agrees with me...we have stated a protest group called

MacGyver...Not MacGruber...its already been done! What do you think?"

Edward just stared at me, "What has my brother done to you?"

I smacked him, "Shut up." He smirked and started to stack again. I lifted the cartons in my hand, I was really nervous. Edward and I had kissed three days ago...and since then we have not discussed it once. Its an awkward stage..no ask outs...nothing. I have a feeling that it was a mistake that hes not interested in me that way...or maybe I am not good enough.

"Bella? Whats wrong." I snapped out of my trace. Edward was staring at me with a concerned expression on his face, "You have been staring at those containers for the last 5 minutes...are you having detachment issues?" I had started to smile about his concern but then of course my smart ass came through.

"No actually I was pondering which one was heavier. "

"Heavier?"

"Yup! Actually which one would hurt you more. "I chucked the container at him and it hit him square in the nose. I heard a loud crack and then silence.

* * *

Bpov

I hated hospitals. They reminded me of my childhood...lets just say the doctors knew me on a first name basis. I was a klutz and an endangerment to myself. I took dance classes, and tried sports but nothing seemed to work. I sort of grew out of it...but yet I still fall over a lot. But my least favorite thing about hospitals is the waiting, and the guilt because I am the reason that we are here.

Edward broke his nose....hmm well actually I broke his nose. I have decided to just stay seated and stare at my shoes. Sick and hurt people in hospitals makes me woozy.

"Where is he? Is he alright? Thats my son, " a nervous voice travels over the air. "Ma'am, he just broke his nose, we have reset it and are now patching it up."

"It? My sons nose is not an it!"

I look up.., "Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh! Bella dear, what happened? Is Edward alright?"

"Ummm, I think hes fine. I don't know though."

"Sweetie what happened?" Damn, ok Bella these are Edwards parents who you want to like you. Lie Bella Lie.

"We were stacking equipment and one of the boxes fell and smacked him right in the nose...broke it apparently."

"Hey Bella." I looked around Mrs. Cullen and there stood my entire "Family. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Mr. Cullen.

"Uhh, Hi Alice?" Alice was smirking...this could not be good.

"What equipment fell on Edward?" She gave me the quizzical, you are so lying stare. I was screwed.

"Mac n cheese."

Everyone started laughing uncontrollably and then Edward came out. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing jeans, and a blue pin-stripped shirt. His hair was a mess and he was looking at us like we were crazy,.....but the best part was that his nose was covered by a white brace thing and his face was an entire bruise.I stopped laughing and gasped, "Oh my God Edward, are you alright?" I rushed forward and slightly touched his face. He winced and then leaned into my hand. "I guess I'm ok, it just hurts like a..."

"Bit....?" Emmett started but then Mrs. Cullen smacked the back of his head, "Manners Emmett!"

"Sorry Mom." Jasper was snickering but then stopped when Mr. Cullen smacked the back of his head.

I leaned into Edward, "I'm so sorry Edward." It's not your fault Bella." He whispered. "I feel bad though but..." "But what?"

"Now we really are even and Edward...I forgive you." He leaned away and opened his eyes, "You forgive me?" "Yes, I think breaking you nose makes up for two trips to jail." "Well that's good to know, that impaling myself makes up for your time in jail." Edward was smirking.

"Yes it is good to know." We kept staring at eatch other and I smiled.

"Bella? Are you ever gonna let us check to see if Edward is ok?" I jumped, "Uhh, sure Alice..go right ahead."

I moved back and lowered my head, when I looked back up Edward was still watching me and I felt this wonderful feeling. I was on top of the world, I was beautiful and was special. I had never felt that way before but Edward looked at me like I was that and more, and it made all the difference. I was beginning to fall for the charm of Pretty Boy.

* * *

Epov

She moved backwards and blushed a shade of crimson. I could still feel the imprint of her warm hand resting on my cheek. She thrilled me, made me do the most obscene and out of character things. I couldn't stop looking at her and then she looked up and I saw something that both thrilled and terrified me. I saw a reflection of my feeling in her eyes, but then it was gone and Bella's mask was back up. I had seen her for a minute. The girl who loves Lord of the Rings and has a droll folder on her ipod. A girl who is amazing and who I am falling for.

We all left the hospital and Bella drove me home. She turned the radio on and You Raise by Josh Groban was on... she started to sing softly and then she was full out singing the lyrics, "You raise me so I can stand on Mountains, you raise me up to walk on stormy seas, I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." She kept singing and I just marveled in her voice. I started to sing to and I saw her eyes drift to mine, and we sang Josh together. The song slowly came to an end and we were both smiling like idiots.

"Bella, " "Edward," we both started, "Sorry you first." "No you."

"Bella? Iwantyoutogoonadatewithme?" Bella giggled, "What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Bella stopped breathing, and then she pulled into my driveway and attacked me. She leaped across her seat and kissed me.

Her lips felt amazing and a jolt of electricity shot through me. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly kissed her back.

I pulled away, "So can I take that as a yes?"

* * *

**AWWWWW CUTE COUPLE!! Ok go look up the song by Josh its amazing and that also is not mine...sadness...ok l****et me know what you thought!**

**CullenPretzelness**


	18. St Patty's day fun

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT'S CHARACTERS...but I can do naught things with them!!!!! =)**

**NEXT CHAPTER!!!! WHOOOT WHOOT! **

* * *

Bpov

I was sitting on a warm beach. Surrounded by a half naked Mark Harmon, Hugh Jackman, Viggo Mortensen, James Marsden, Channing Tatum and lots of more beautiful men. We were talking and joking about life, and then we all went surfing.

I was making smores and Channing came and sat next to me.

"BELLYWELLY WAKIE WAKIE!!!!" A loud boisterous voice sang out.

"Go away, " I raised my hand and flung it above my head.

"What did you say? Steamroller? SURE!"

A large animal jumped on top of me and started to roll from left to right.

"EMMETT! GET OFF OF ME!" I kicked the oaf and he fell off the bed laughing.

I looked up at him and then he started laughing harder. He is such an ass and what was so funny?

Alice came walking into my room, "Oh good your up! Now...." he voice faltered when she saw me, and her mouth gaped open.

Rose came running up the stairs, "Alice is Bella up because all the boys are here and we want her to make breakfast! Because she's the best co..." Rose stopped and her eyes bugged out of her head, "Oh my God what happened?"

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Uhh Bella, " Alice giggled, "Have you taken a look in the mirror?"

"No." I walked over to the mirror and sweet baby Jesus......my hair was green.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Edward came running up the stairs, "Bella? Whats going on? What....Why is your hair green?"

I froze, "Steamroller. "I muttered, Emmett.

"Emmett? Please explain?"

Jasper came into my room, "Hey have you guys seen the green food coloring? I was bored and making food and...." Jasper caught sight of me and stopped too.

"Emmett? Let me get this straight....you died my hair with green food coloring?!? WHY!"

He looked all innocent, "It's St. Patty's day....I wanted you to be festive!"

I stared at him....and just stared I said nothing and did nothing.

"Emmett, you are an idiot." I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Why am I an Idiot Eddie?" "Because Emmy you just dyed Bella's hair green, and Alice, Rose and Bella are going to kill you."

"Oh Eddie, you and Jazz will help me won't you?"

I looked at Jasper and he laughed, "Sorry Bro your S.O.L."

Emmett put his hand to his chest, "My own family abandons me because of some little girls! Some family you are."

My eyes snapped up, "Alice...Rose what did he just call us?" "I believe little." "Girls."

I had the perfect plan, "Well ladies the only way this can be settled is in a duel. But not just any duel....there are two types. Couples and Ladies vrs. Idiots." "The first type is Lazar tag and that will be Ladies vrs. Gents and the second couples will be Paint Ball....are you boys up to the challenge?"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all smiled, "You're on."

* * *

Bpov

I spent the next two hours trying to wash the die out of my hair with no luck.

"Hey Alice why were the boys here?"

"Well Emmett and Jasper never left after the hospital, and Edward showed up this morning looking for them...lets just say our garages were occupied last night!"

"EWWWWW! GROSS GROss gROss Gross!!!!! Alice please, not in front of the children and that my friend was a level 45 on a 5 level scale of creeper ville!"

Rose snickered, "Grow some Bella and suck it up." I just love my friends.

"The die is not coming out! The die is not coming out! WHAT DO I DO!!!!"

"Cut your hair."

"What I love my hair?" "We all will?" Alice said, but it came out more like a question. Rose and I all had pretty long hair, at least reaching the middle of our back. Alice on the other hand went to her shoulders. Rose looked up, "I'm in but only a little bit, and Bella we will have to cut your hair about shoulder length to get the die out and Alice to about your ears." Rose may have known cars but she also knew hair, Alice and Rose cut my hair so it was layered, shaped and I had bangs. We all sorta looked like hair twins when we were done.

"Alright ladies, it's show time." "Bella don't foget to bring that St. Patty's day wig we bought you!"

Oh this was going to be fun!

* * *

Epov

They had been in Bella's room for the past hour. I was furious with Emmett, why did he also have to be so childish. I believe that I was more angry that today was my last day of vacation before I went back full time to the hospital as a doctor in training. I really wish I could spend more time with Bella before our date next weekend but to-days challenges were about it.

I heard the three girls laughing as they descended the stairs...and they all looked different. Alice had shorter hair, Rose had shorter hair, and Bella had shorter darker green hair. Emmett was drinking milk when they came down but when he saw Bella he spewed it all over Jasper.

"Emmett? What the hell?" Jasper jumped up and started to wipe himself. Emmett was still choking.

Bella smiled, "Well Emmett apparently when you wash dye in you hair it darkens, I just wanted to thank you.

Emmett was speechless and kept mumbling. Then Bella pulled of her green wig and her normal but shorter hair was there.

Emmett face was priceless. A mask of horror and relief flooded into one.

Bella smirked, "Thats what you get when you dye my hair Emmett Cullen!"

* * *

**Shorter more humorous chapter...the Lazar tag and paintball challenges next..any ideas for next chapter or future chapters just let me know...also if you liked something or didn't like something just send me a p to my m..heheh that sounded dirty!**

**Ok sorry....hope you enjoyed!**

**CullenPretzelness**


	19. Game Over

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT'S CHARACTERS...but I can do naught things with them anytime!**

**NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOOT WHOOT! IM BACK!**

* * *

Bpov

The power of women in our society is so under rated. The men think we are helpless, fragile, delicate and can do nothing for ourselves...but when we truly show our potential they act shocked....star struck even. Little do men know that behind our helpless fragile actions are killers just waiting for the right prey and when we find them...the hunters have become the hunted.

* * *

Epov

We were all headed for LAZARTAGMANIA. The car ride was interesting. Emmett and Rose in front, Bella and In the middle and Jasper and Alice in the back doing God knows what. I kept hearing moaning and groaning noises from behind me and I was getting pretty ummm...well uncomfortable? Bella continued to stare out the window in her own little world, contemplating her skills was my most likely guess. I noticed how soft her skin looked in this light and how beautiful her hair shown. She turned and saw me staring and raised an eyebrow at me....as if saying what? Why are you staring at me like that? We stared at eatch other for several minutes and then she slowly turned away, "Hey, Emmett turn left. We're here." We all got out of the car and headed in side. It was a complete and totally maze.

The guy walked up to us, "Hey guys and gals! How can I help ya?"

Bella smirked and in her eyes arose that little sarcastic sparkle, "Hey, " She leaned into me, "I'm Danniel and this is my boyfriend Chad...and we came here because we are going to have a baby and we are only 15 so my parents told us to go to planed parent hood...but Stanly over there said he was hungry, " she nodded to Emmett who rubbed his tummy, "and of course what ever Stanly wants Stanly gets...selfish bastard, " Bella muttered. "So we stopped here and Stanly was like hey I want some pizza and some lazar tag and so I was like no Stanly and he was like if you don't let me have pizza then I'll tell Chad that the baby is really mine and Duke's over there cause you were two timing him with us." Bella gestured to Jasper and Emmett. Both Alice and Rose were clinging to eatch other as Bella droned on and on about this made up story and this dude just stared at her and followed along. "So ya, so we need directions to Planned Parenthood."

"Ummmm...well you take a left..." The dude started to explain and then Bella fell raised her eyebrow at him like he was an idiot.

"Sir...we are here to play lazar tag and enjoy pizza...no children or sex unless we feel like it so just let us play...why else would we come here?"

"Oh..sorry." He muttered and shuffled off to get our equipment.

"Bella, " I whispered, "Did you have to lead him on like that?"

She turned and looked at me, "How could I not it was just too good an opperturnity to let go by."

I shook my head at her...she was quite the girl.

The dude came back, "So let me be frank, " he started.

"Ok!" Bella piped up, "Only if I get to be Earnest and she gets to be Janice. " Bella pointed to Alice.

The Dude turned a bright orange, "These guns are not toys, " he tried again and Bella was just about to pipe in when I grabbed her waist and covered her mouth with my hand. She jumped when we came in contact but she remained quite while the dude continued to talk.

"Ok...here you go...enjoy!" He turned to walk away but not before throwing Bella sever dirty looks, she flipped him off and turned to us.

"So...how do you play lazar tag?"

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Bpov**

Messing with that guy was too much fun. It was those moments that I live for where I can outsmart people.

The whole group just stared at me.

Emmett's jaw was slack, "You don't know how to play lazar tag?"

I stared at him like he was an idiot, "Isn't that just what I said?"

"Ya but...I thought you were kidding?" "No. I have never played."

"Its true, " Alice chimed in, "Sad isn't it?" Rose continued.

"So you shoot people? Cool! Let's go?"  
Edward turned to me, "Don't you want to know how to play?"

I turned to him and gave him my sweet innocence smile, "I'll just watch you Edward."

So I followed everyone into the Lazar tag arena and then slipped into the darkness. They never expected anything.

I slowly climbed on top of a pillar above where I could see every thing and no one could see me...too bad they didn't know I used to work here...tehe!

Edward was still talking to me and then he turned around, "So Bella this is how you... Bella? Where did you go?" and then BAM!

Whammm, whammm, whammm...his chest gear rang out, "Who shot me?"

Jasper was chasing Alice...I shot both of them. Emmett was stalking Edward and I shot him.

I watched Emmett take two steps as his gear came back to life and then pow...I shot him again and again and again. He didn't get more than too feet every time before I shot him. He cried out in anger, "What is going on? Edward stop shooting me!"

But in truth it was me...me who shot them all who knew where the all were at all time and me who moved from my hiding spot and sought out my pray a different way...stealth.

I had shot all the others so they were pretty much useless but Edward was my goal, I creped up slowly behind him and placed my gun against his back. I leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Game over." He smiled and glanced over at my from his shoulder, "You said you didn't know how to play." I leaned in gently, "I lied." I pulled the trigger and whammmm, whammm, whammm his chest gear rang out.

He spun around and grabbed me, "You will pay for this my Bella dear!"

"Really?" I muttered still giddy that he called me his dear.

"Yes...you will." Then Edward leaned in an for whole lazar tag people to see he kissed me...but it didn't matter because Edward was kissing me and that was all that mattered.

**

* * *

**

Hey People! SO sorry for the long wait..but I went to Vegas for spring break and then school loaded on the homework..sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy but well...it was the first one in a while...I will try to update more often throughout the summer...so let me know what you think!  
Thanks!

**CULLENPRETZELNESS!**


	20. When A Stranger Calls

**DISCLAIMER: I as you already know do not own twilight...but I do own a license. What type of license? Well Id tell you then but then I would have to kill you so if would best if you just read my chapter and reviewed...**

**ok so heres an evil plan of mine...I would like every person who reads and likes my story or chapter to even leave a one word review and for every review I will make my next chapter come that much faster...so lets say if I get 30 reviews I will try and update again today or tomorrow! SO please make me happy...reviews are like warm fuzzys!**

**So warm fuzzy it up peoples!**

**

* * *

**

Bpov

Love. Its one word that is well known around the world. Any child, adult, family member, ethnicity should know this word...love. Its one common word that is cherished, feared, worshipped and respected. It saves, destroys, comforts, tears down life....but most of all love is a rare beautiful gift...or so I am told.

My dad and I never really shared love. My mom died when I was young and my dad became that man. There was room for love in my heart. I scoffed at people who talked about how wonderful it is when love to me is a fabrication and hallmark greeting card...that's all it is...nothing more. When I met Rose and Alice they gave me friendship but I never said to them...ooh I love you guys and all the junk...because I do not believe in love or so I thought. Edward was a whole different story. He was changing me. I was acting more like myself than the girl behind that mask that I had played for my entire life.

I pushed open my door and laid down my keys on my dresser. I reached over to the phone and pressed the magic speaking button, "You have five new messages."

Five? Wow.

A soft sexy voice floated through my machine, "Remember how I said you would pay? Well today you will pay my child. I expect you to be dressed ready to go at 7pm sharp."

The message stopped....I just stared at the phone.

Then a new message came on.

"Now Bella when I say seven sharp and I mean sharp...no questions about it...I want you to dress nice like you would be embarrassed to walk into a basketball game kind of nice if you catch my drift and so..." The Message ended.

I smirked, what was going on.

Again the message machine came to the third message.

"Damnit Emmett stop hanging up the phone...oh sorry Bella...Well its ok that I am doing this right? I mean I really like you and I hope you're ok that I am demanding you go on a date with me...and yes this is a date...and EMMETT DON"T YOU DAR......." The Message cut off.

I started to laugh but Edwards words echoed through my head, "Bella...I mean I really like you and..." His words thrilled me and terrified me. My dad when he was younger had swooped my mom up in a blissful marriage full of love and passion...then he started to change. He got drunk more often and soon he started to beat on me. I never want to experience that ever again.

The fourth message came on.

"I will see you later my dear Bella, "I heard Emmett in the background, "Until then my darling and I will take you in my arms and we will have hard core sex! BOOOHYA!" "Emmett shut the hell up! I am trying to talk on the phone! By Bella." Edward hung up and one message left...what could he possibly say now?"

"A few weeks ago I was sitting at a bar and this charming sexy lady came up and asked me for my number. She was stunning in her beauty and her smile had me worshiping her at her feet. I as a gentleman willing gave her my phone number and this young woman turned out to be the girl from my dreams...my high school crush. Now Miss Swan I am taking you up on your offer for dinner tonight at 6:40. I may seem cocky but I really want to see you again. Give Me a call Isabella." Then phone went off.

* * *

"Oh no. Parker."

* * *

Bpov

End of Messages, to listen to your messages press 1." I just stared at the phone. Parker, Parker form high school called and wants to have dinner with me...tonight...

Why would the hottest guy from Billings Montana ever want to date a girl like...me?

Wait! What about Edward? Oh No.

My phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Bella! Did you get my 4 messages?"

I was silent.

"Bella?"

"Oh. Ya I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Bella? What's wrong? You sound angry and like...well like you are having second thoughts...did I do something wrong? I finally thought we were on the same page here? Do you not like me?"

"Edward! Nothing! I'm not! No! We are. Of course!"

"Then what?"

"Parker called."

"Parker?"

"Yes Parker...and he wants to have dinner with me tonight."

"Who the hell is Parker?"

"He's the guy from the bar!" "What Bar?" "The dare Edward...the guy whose number I got and we shaved Emmett's head...remember?"

Edward was silent, "Do you want to go to dinner with this man from the bar?"

"I don't know." "Then why are you telling me this Bella? What could I possibly do for you now?"

"Tell me not to go." I heard his sharp intake of breath from the other end, "What?"

"Tell me that you don't want me to go. Tell me that I would physically pain you if I went out with him...that I mean a lot to you."

"Bella," I heard Edward hesitate, "Go."

"What?"

"Go out with him," and the line was dead.

* * *

Epov

I sat here all night. Replaying the phone conversation over and over again in my head. She had sounded hysterical, confused and hurt.

I didn't understand what she wanted me to do. To refuse her of ever seeing anyone else. To tell her that I was a jealous fool and would make her my slave? I didn't ever want Bella to think of me like that. So here I sat. It was 10:40 and she never even called. She must have gone out with him. The thought of another guy holding her hand and kissing her was really painful to me.

The phone started to ring; I jumped for it and fell off the couch, "Bella?"

"Do I sound like Bella?" Jasper retorted over the line.

"Bella, my sweet your surgery went well then?"

"Edward...shut up."

"What's up?"

"Alice wants to know if Bella is there."

I remained silent waiting for it to click.

"Wait! You called me Bella, "then Jasper shouted over his shoulder to Alice, "Nope she's not there."

"Why? Is Bella not at home?"

"Nope...Alice hasn't seen her for hours and she's not picking up her phone."

"Jasper, we need to find her now!"

"Why?"

"Cause she went on a date with the guy that me met at that bar!"

"What Bar? Why guy? Bella went to a bar? She met a guy? Isn't she dating you?"

"The dare! Remember her old school mate she went on a date with him!"

"Well that sucks! But I wouldn't fear for Bella."

"Why?"

"Because she just..."

Then the phones went dead and the power went out.

This was so not my night.

* * *

**Another chapter! WHOOOT WHOOT!**

**So whats up with Bella? Why did she go on that date? Why is she safe? Why did the power go out...well duh Edward didn't pay his electricity bill...no that's not it...hmmm I guess you will have to wait and see...cause something's to now always seem what they appear.**

**To have this chapter come out sooner...press this little review button! Even if it's only one word...ideas and comments are appreciated!**

**Thanks**

**CullenPretzelness**


	21. It's Not Just A Dream

**DISCLAIMER: Is my last name Meyer? Wait..you wouldn't know huh strange**

**I'M BACK AGAIN!Okdoke thank you to all who reviewed it was really helpful!**

**Lets get this party started**

* * *

Epov

The lights went out.

The lights went out?

My life officially sucks at this moment. I set down the phone and roamed over to my couch and collapsed on top of it.

"DU DU DUNA NA DU DU."

Startled I looked over at my door. Who would it be at this hour of my miserable life? Jasper was with his love, and Emmett with his...and me? I was alone in my apartment..well was alone now I probably had a mass murder who wanted to join my pity party.

I slowly moved towards the door. I probably looked ridiculous, staking like a cat towards my own door in plaid pajama bottoms and no shirt.

I opened the door and there stood a large, no massive wet creature standing at my door! Wait! A large? No massive wet creature?

"Edward?" It speaks! "Can I please come in, its pouring rain out here!"

"Oh! Ummmm, sure?"

The creatures moved in and shook the rain off and then slowly pealed off its layers.

"Bella?"

"Ya."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? We had a date remember?"

"Ya I remember...but you canceled."

"I never canceled! You hung up before I had finished talking."

I groaned, "I had finished talking Bella! I.."

"Edward, wait..."

"NO! Its my turn to talk Bella! You asked me to tell you to not go, that I cared for you and only you. Bella if I need to tell you that I care for you and only you then this relationship is going no where. I don't want to be one of those guys. Those guys who give you restrictions, demands and are ranging with jealously. I want you to look at me and know with your heart that I am the guy you want to date, that you know that I care for you and respect your decisions. This relation ship..if this is a relationship is about us, Bella, Us!" Desperation for her to understand was rolling off my body.

She stared at her feet, a blush across her face.

"Bella...we in the beginning stages of this relationship...even though its felt like a lifetime together. Sometimes you scare me. You change from this funny, amazing, beautiful woman to this insecure, angry, troubled person who I don't know. For us to work..you need to trust yourself and your decisions. I know that you and your dad.."

Her head snapped up and anger clouded her features, "Don't you dare bring him into this!"

"This isn't about us is it? Its about him! Are you expecting me to be like him or something? Abusing and loving you at the same time? I'm not like him Bella!"

She stepped towards me, "I said don't bring him into this!"

"Bella! " I stepped towards her just as angry, "I will bring him into this..or would you rather I bring Parker into this?"

She turned her head away from me.

"Fine! I will bring both of them into this! How could you call and ask me if going out with another guy is ok? How? How did you think I would react, huh Bella? I care for you but we...WE...haven't been on a real date yet! Then this guy appears out of the blue and I am shoved out of the way for the new catch. If that is how it is going to be than this will never work!"

"New catch? I have known him since I was a little kid!" I shut my mouth..not wanting to hurt her.

Her eyes narrowed, "What?"

"He just noticed you now? Never talked to you before? Just suddenly when you are beautiful."

She staggered back, with a haunted and crushed expression, "I Like to believe that Men like me for my personality not my looks!"

"Which one? The wounded or the smart ass...sometimes I think you have split personality."

SMACK! Bella swung her arm and slapped me across the face.

"You know nothing about me, my life my family or anything for that matter! You talk about not being jealous, well pal that boat just set sail!"

Her words hit me like a bucket of ice.

What was wrong with me? I never yelled at women or purposely made comments to hurt them.

I was frozen. From the time I met this woman, I had sent her to jail twice, got myself fired, scared people on elevators and insulted her.

I had completely changed in a month and I'm not sure if this was the best decision.

"What? Nothing to say." Bella stood there fuming.

I glanced up at her, "Your right."

She tilted her head to the side confused, "What?"

"I know nothing about you, or your family or anything. I am jealous and I have no right to be. I am sorry Isabella Swan."

Her anger had melted away and she stood there in a daze.

"You should go." She jumped startled out of her daze, "What?"

"We don't know each other and we are yelling and fighting and how can this work if we haven't even dated and were fighting." I turned away and walked in my kitchen. I heard her wet shoes squeak across the floor following me.

"Edward! It will work, we will make it work!"

"How can you say that?"

"I trust in us...I never went out with Parker. I was starstruck by his offer. Because you dream of your crush asking you out..and then if it happens you freak out and think your dreaming and waiting for something to happen to wake you up."

My eyebrow involuntarily raised up.

"Edward...I stayed at home...asking myself all the questions and problems that we just covered. I just snapped when you brought them up. You do know me, and my life and what ever is left of my family. We shared Lord of the rings together...and the fellowships made with the LOTR never break." She smile and I laughed.

"I wan't us to work Edward."

"So do I."

We stared at each other in the darkness.

"Sooo...are you hungry?"

Bella laughed and smiled, "Starved."

* * *

Bpov

_The front door slammed._

_"BELLA! Where the hell are you? Where is my dinner?"_

_I heard his voice from downstairs and cowered. I hadn't made dinner...again. _

_Then I realized, he had been drinking... again._

_I crawled under my bead and covered my mouth smothering any sounds. I winced as I brushed my bruised abdomen on my wood floor. Yesterdays beatings had been worse then normal. I was running late because my car broke down and didn't make dinner then either._

_I heard the creek of the stairs as he made his way to my room. I shut my eyes and prayed...prayed for there to be a God out there to help and save me._

_I heard the door swing open and shoes slowly march around my room. The closet doors slid open and then , "I know your in here Bella." My blood ran cold. He knew. His feet slowly slid across the room in front of where my head was resting and I heard a drunken, slurred, "Gotcha."_

My Screams echoed around the room. I was sweating and sobs shook my body. Edward sat next to me, holding on to my body as I cried.

He kept murmuring, "Your fine, your safe...its just a dream." But I knew that it was never just a dream. It was the harsh reality. All my dreams happened and they haunted me. All men had a switch. A switch that was triggered by something. For my father it had been alcohol.

For Edward...it seemed to be me.

I feared that switch. It was the switch between life and death. Between good and evil.

Between love and hate.

For Edward the switch was triggered by love...love for me.

For my father the switch had also been triggered by love...love my mother.

The love that nearly killed me.

People say that love is the greatest thing on earth.

So why does the greatest thing on earth...want to kill me?

"Shush Bella, go back to sleep. I'm here. There is no need to worry."

I closed my eyes.

_He smacked me across the face. _

_"Never forget Bella! I am here...and I come first...that's all you ever have to worry about if you want to live!"_

Edward rubbed my back. I leaned into him and hoped that somehow, someday all it would be was a dream.


	22. Prostitutes, Mini Golf and Questions

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say it? Twilight not mine for the zillionth billionths time!**

**New CHAPTER...and for a certain person...quite longer =)**

**Thanks For the Reviews..you guys make me smile!**

* * *

Bpov

I had not seen Edward for a week. Finals for college were here and we were all cramming before the end of the year tests. It was hard to believe that during all these challenges and my job at Albertson's I saw Edward so much...it seemed like summer already. After our huge blow out fight...we were well distant I guess you would say.

It was awkward to say the least. We were cautious, like we had taken a huge step backwards. We said we wanted to be together but we hadn't even begun dating and we were fighting. I had not heard from him in a week...School had been my only distraction .

But now the tests were over and I had plenty of free time on my hands. Today I have to go and work at Albertson's...I don't know if he has the same shift as me though. I just kept thinking about why Edward would be angry at me. Was it because he didn't know the whole story about my dad, and he doesn't think I trust him? When we were in the car I had told him that my parents died in a car crash...and I was adopted by Alice and Rose. But no car crash could erase the painful memories that haunt me of late. When I had gone to bury my dad...he hadn't asked me any questions about how I lied...I don't think he even remembered. I had lied to him...and I broke his nose...he sent me to jail twice. We were a match made in heaven but we fought like we were in hell.

I grabbed the clicker thingy and turned on the tv. Lord of the Rings was playing which usually makes me extatic but no...today I was just depressed.

Alice slowly stumbled out of her room, "Hey Bells." She mumbled sleepily, "What are you watching?"

I didn't even turn and look at her, "TV."

I heard her sigh, "Bella? Its been a week. Stop being stubborn and call the boy. I hate seeing you depressed."

I just stared at the TV. I slowly got up and made my way into my room, shutting my door behind me. I dressed for work and walked back into the living room.

"I'm leaving for work. Don't know when I'll be home bye." I slurred over my shoulder as I walked over the door. When I was angry or depressed my roommates knew to leave me alone. I just didn't want to talk to anyone.

I drove into Albertson's parking lot and sat in my car for ten min. just staring out the window wallowing in self pity. I looked up in the mirror and froze.

What the Hell is wrong with me?

I was getting depressed over a boy...a boy?

My God, I hadn't dated anyone since I was 18 and a freshman in College. Jake Black...a cute wonderful guy who we were just best as friends. He was quite the smooth talker but then he met the woman of his dreams and left me broken and alone...again.

I was strong though and moved on...I wait for no man.

I opened my door and made my way into Albertson's.

My boss looked up, "Hey Bella ready to work your shift?"

I stared at him...I was here wasn't I...did he really just ask me that question?

"Ummm...ya?"

"Alright..what you standing here for go work." Again I just stared at him...what a nut case.

I turned around a walked away from him, heading into the back room.

I reached up and tied my green apron on and squinted at the work chart...man I really should get glasses.

BELLA SWAN: STACKING, SORTING... 1-8.

Dear God, 1 till 8...well I guess I will be bringing in the mu-la tonight.

I walked out into Albertson's and made my way down each isle checking to make everything was in order.

I turned down Isle 17 when at the end of an Isle I saw a young woman practically molesting a young man. She had pushed him up against the shelf and was shoving her chest practically into his face...wow prostitute much?

"Hey!" I shouted down the hall, "There are specific times and places for this kind of behavior...either go find a room or go back to your whore house...but not in public please."

Blond Big Chest spun around and snarled at me, "What the hell did you just say to me?" She accented me to make her sound extremely important.

"I said, " I slowly enunciated, "That your promiscuous activity is not permitted in Albertson's either go back to your house or out on the streets I do not care." It was at that precise moment that I noticed who Blondy Big Chest had shoved against the shelves.

Edward.

* * *

Epov!

I have never been so mad at Emmett in my entire life.

It was finals week and he and Rosalie would not stop calling each other on the phone. It was ridiculous...so when he was out I disconnected the phone line...so he stole my phone and threw it out the window into the street...when some stupid driver ran over it..my life officially sucked at this moment.

I had been studying all week and now could not talk to Bella at all. She probably thinks I've ditched her for some model...ya me with a model cause that sounds realistic.

I knew Bella had the same shift as me today, so I would finally get to speak to her. I had planned all week and today I was going to ask Bella out on a date. In person, not on the phone...cause it was disastrous last time.

I had been working for an hour. Every time the doors opened I would practically jump up and James Bond it to see who was at the door. She still hadn't shown up yet. Maybe she isn't coming? Well how will I ask her then?

I heard a voice behind me, "Well Hello there." I smiled, Bella. I spun around and oh sweet baby Jesus this was not Bella. This girl stood behind me and boy well her shirt was cut down so low that you could have fit a midget in between the cut. I take that back there wasn't enough room to fit anything in there because with the bra her chest filled up enough area to cover Texas...not that I was looking.

Ok I was looking but not in the...Hey your pretty way...more like the Oh my God who did you kill to get those things.

She leaned forward and drawled, "So, your kinda hot."

I leaned away from her, "And You're are in my personal space."

"Come on baby, lets do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel."

I think I just threw up in my mouth and I think my Grandmother just died...again.

She started to stalk forward like some creepy cat and I moved backwards. I smacked into the shelves.

Dear lord...I was trapped.

She moved up onto me and was just about to like...rape me I am pretty damn sure when I heard a God send voice yell, "Hey!"

My head shot up and I saw Bella making her way down the Isle. At first I was relieved and then dread filled my heart..oh God no...why did Bella have to find me in this predicament?

Bella looked at the girl in disgust, " There are specific times and places for this kind of behavior...either go find a room or go back to your whore house...but not in public please."

I laughed under my breath...Scary here turned to Bella and snarled, "What the hell did you just say to me?" She accented me to make her sound extremely important. Jeez...I hated moments like this, Emmett lived for moments like these.

Bella slowly enunciated, "I said, " she paused, "That your promiscuous activity is not permitted in Albertson's either go back to your house or out on the streets I do not care." Bella then looked up over at me and her eyes widened in surprise.

Oh No, she going to flip shit.

Then she started to laugh.

* * *

Bpov

I nearly broke down into tears I was laughing so hard. I gripped the shelves for support and leaned over. I had turned to see Edward staring at me with a horrified expression on his face.

He kept looking between Blondy Big Chest and me.

I gasped for breath and then reaching into my pocket pulled out my walketalkie, "Hey Phil...could I get security in Isle 17..I think this little lady needs a trip down to the station."

- Nine pm that night-

I sat at a table with all my friends and I could not stop laughing.

"So then I looked up and I noticed that Edward was the poor smuck that she had cornered and he looks positively miserable." The whole table burst out laughing again.

Alice smile, "So then what happened Bella."

Rose smirked, "Ya did you smack the little Bitch Bella?"

The whole table rang out, "Did ya?"

Edward just shook his head and I smiled, "I called security and had her arrested for prostitution in Albertson's."

Everyone froze and then the whole table errupted in laughter. Everyone in the bar turned and looked at us but we were practically all on the floor, laughing our asses off while Edward blushed like a little school boy.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then reached up and stroke his head, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Bella, for being my savior." He whispered into my ear. His soft sexy voice sent chills down my back.

I looked up at him under my eyelashes, "No problem pretty boy." With that he reached out and grabbed my head pulling me towards him as our lips met in a breathtaking kiss.

My eyes snapped shut as my heart and mind were filled with mind blowing emotions and energy. He slowly pulled away and smiled a crooked smile that caused my heart to skip a beat.

Emmett let out a low whistle and we all giggled. He then stood up, "So who's up for some intoxicated mini golf?"

* * *

Epov

I aimed and smacked the ball sending it rolling into the hole. I fist pumped the air, "Hole in one!"

Emmett glared at me, "Show off. " He slowly made his way to the hole and set his purple ball down.

He lined up and concentrated. Bella under my arm giggled.

I turned to her, "What?"

"It's a funny sight."

"What is?"

"Emmett, the 6'4 man playing mini golf...with a purple ball."

Emmett still hadn't swung yet and Jasper sighed exasperated, "Dear God Emmett, Just swing at the ball."

Emmett swiveled his head around, "DON'T RUSH ME!" He shouted...but in his haste he had swung and smacked the ball sending it flying in the air...

His mouth dropped open, "EIGHT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The golf ball fell from the air and smacked some girl in the head...she cried out, "OW! What the heck?"

Rose walked up to Emmett, "What the Hell was that?"

"Mini golf?"

"NO Emmett you yelled eight?"

"Ya I was letting them know that a ball was in the air."

Jasper shook his head, "That's four you idiot...not eight."

"Really?" Emmett smiled sheepishly, "I thought it was multiples of four."

I started to laugh and then the girl that the golf ball had hit came around the corner and Bella fell on the floor laughing and I was brought to a stunned silence...it couldn't be?

Bella was rolling around on the floor and all our friends turned to look at the girl it hit.

Just from our description they recognized her as the Blondy Big Chest as Bella called her.

"Well Hello Gentleman." Emmett stepped forward with a seductive smile on his face, and Rose expression turned to murder. Emmett held out his hand, " Can I have my ball back please?" Then he winked. That all sent us into fits of giggles and then the girl threw down the ball, puffed out her chest and stated, "How Rude." She then turned to march off when Bella calmly yelled over her shoulder.

"You at least could have had handed him the ball, cause its the only ball you will ever be able to touch...both realistically and figuratively."

BBC just kept walking but we all fell down laughing at Hole 12...what a day this had been.

I turned to Bella, and smiled, "So Bella?"

She looked up at me, "Yup?"

"Want to be my Girlfriend?"

* * *

**WHOOT WHOOT! A whole new LONG CHAPTER (=))! First off all I want to thank everyone who reviewed keep it up...and a special thanks to the Girl with The Umbrella who this chapter is dedicated too also this is dedicated to all the people who reviewed!**

**So lets keep it up people!**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	23. Don't Push Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say it? Twilight not mine for the zillionth billionths time!

**Another chapter...Incase you don't know I have a new story: Bring On the Smolder!**

**SO go check it out! Sweet!**

_"Want to be my Girlfriend?"_

* * *

**Bpov**

I froze. The words echoing inside me, "Want to be my Girlfriend?" Edward Cullen wanted me to be his girlfriend...Pretty Boy wanted me! A huge smile broke across my face and I practically tackled him to the ground as my lips collided into his. He broke from the kiss and smiled, "So does that mean yes?"

Emmett just stared at him, "Does that me yes?" He mocked, "Really Edward I didn't take you for such a dense person...but boy howdy was I wrong!"

Jasper coughed, "Ummm guys, I can't play mini golf with you guys laying inside the course...unless you never want to have children." Emmett covered his area and jumped out of the way, "I don't want to loose Ruth and Bertha!" He shouted.

We all froze.

"Ruth?" I started, "Bertha?" Edward finished. We all doubled over laughing while Emmett stood there with an innocent and confused expression on his face.

"What?" Rose walked up to him and smacked him in the back of the head, "What the heck were you thinking..even Crawl the Warrior King is better than Ruth and Bertha..I mean come on Emmett think of the shame for me...I mean I have done Buth and Rertha."

Alice giggled, "Ruth and Bertha, Rose."

"Who cares?" She threw her hand up.

I snickered, "Apparently they do." I pointed to the people behind us who were waiting to do hole 12. There faces were shocked and amused. Rose blushed, "What have you never seen anyone make a scene?"

One old man looked at us, "Not about what there boyfriend named his balls."

I burst out laughing and Edward leaned into me. Somehow Alice had a camera and she had snapped a picture of us laughing and leaning into each other. She looked at the picture and smiled and then tucked it into her purse.

I was going to ask to see the picture but Edward interrupted my though process when he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Bella, you are the best thing that ever happened to me...and my family."

I froze and the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks..."Bella? Why are you crying?" Edward sounded alarmed.

I looked up at him, " That is the sweetest thing...anyone has ever said to me..and Edward..."

He looked down lovingly at me, "Yes my sweet?"

I giggled, "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Edward smiled his crooked smile and laughed, "Copycat!"

I feigned surprise, "Excuse me?"

His eyes shown dangerously, "You heard me Isabella Swan." He leaned in for a kiss and I lightly pushed him away, "Don't Push your luck Edward Cullen."

* * *

Epov

She said yes! I was elated...I mean, well she was finally mine. Not that Parker dudes but mine...wow maybe I am turning into Golum and I will start saying "My Prrrrreciousssssss."

I leaned into her and we met in a sweet and blissfull kiss filled with passion, hope and even love.

Emmett whistled, "So lovebirds, can we get back to the game?"

Rose turned to Alice, "All he can ever think about is games and.."

Emmett grabbed his club and lined it up, "SIXTEEN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. We all hit the floor and he started to laugh his ass off. Alice stood up behind Emmett and stood on her tiptoes and then threw her Diet Coke all over Emmett's buzz cut hair.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He squealed as he jumped around as the sticky substance slowly casceded down his back and all over his tight Ambercrobie and Fitch shirt. I smirked...I always thought that story was lame...and now Emmetts beloved shirt was covered in pop.

"Alice!" He cried, "Why? Why would you kill the beloved shirt?"

Alice looked up at Emmett, she then reached down and pulled of her Jimmy Chew shoes and waved them wildly in front of Emmett.

"You just broke the heal of My favorite pair of shoes Emmett."

Bella smirked, "Alice that's probably why you don't ware those shoes to play mini golf..unless your like BBC."

Alice and Rose both froze and shock was apparent over their features, "Bella! I can not believe that you just compared us to BBC and called these 300 dollar shoes 'those shoes'!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled Bella close to me...but Alice and Rose were too quick they grabbed Rose's and Jasper's pops and poured them all over Bella and My head.

Bella froze and then in a demonic voice whispered, "It's so on!"

* * *

**Sorry Really short chapter today..but I also wrote another story..so sorry my readers...thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Keep it up and please please go check out my new story Bring On the Smolder.**

**Tata**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**

**You see the button...push the button. Push it!**


	24. Coy Ponds and Dinner Invites

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine.**

**So new chapter hope you enjoyed...also hope you all went to the preme. for Eclipse last night..lots of laughs..its kinda of sad I was rooting for Jacob at the end though...In the book Edward totally, movie soooo Jacob =)**

**Ok sorry...so here we goes!**

Bpov

"And Stay Out!" The manager yelled as he shoved us out of Roderigo's Rockin Golf (Mini).

I turned towards Emmett, "This is all your fault!" I shouted at him.

Emmett smirked, "My fault? My fault! I wasn't the one who threw pop at Jasper and missed sending it flying down the 'Magical Water Wonderland' and turning the water a revolting orange color."

I glared at him, that was so not my fault, Jasper just has really good ducking skills.

Edward snorted, "Well at least she didn't throw pop all over the manager."

Emmett scoffed, "Well Edikens, you shouldn't be talking. Wasn't it you who um, Alice what did he do?"

Edward paled and Alice smiled, "As I recall he threw his pop all over an old woman who then began to beat him with her purse, wildly I might add."

"Oh Alice, don't forget that she swore like a sailor the entire time though."

Jasper snickered, "Oh that was the best part."

I snorted and every one turned a

nd looked at me. A wicked glint appeared in my eyes, "Personally My favorite moment was when the old woman pantsed Emmett because his, what did she call it, oh ya...his big blond girlfriend hit her husband with her pop and she would never pantsed a lady, so she pantsed him."

Everyone was gulping for air remembering the story when Jaspers voice mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"Oh, " He smiled, "I just thought that Emmett should know that you told the old lady to report him for indecent disposer."

He wouldn't. He didn't. He did.

Jasper.

Sold.

Me.

Out.

And I am so screwed.

A dark and dangerous look clouded over Emmett's face, "Did she now?" I started to slowly back up, "Now Emmett...remember this is dangerous water you are crossing into right now...Emmett stop."

Emmett made a run for me and Edward jumped in front of me. "Emmett don't you dare," He snarled.

Emmett didn't even slow down, just plowed Edward over, "Stay out of my way Pretty Boy."

He tackled me and took me down into some sort of water. I sunk down with him on top of me...wait water? I reached around for something to smack Emmett with...I finally gripped something victory. I grabbed the object and then reality started to kick in.

You see...outside of Roderigo's there is a small coy pond, with big ass coy in it. Let me repeat...Big...Ass...Coy.

I squealed and sucked in water...I pulled my knee into my chest and shove upwards nailing Emmett right in precious Ruth and Bertha.

Emmett was gone and I submerged from the water gasping for air. Edward grabbed me, "Bella? Are you ok? Did the big oaf hurt you?"

I just looked at Edward, then slowly reached behind him and Gibbs slapped him. His eyes widened in suprise. I shook his arms off of me and turned away, "That's for letting your enemy get past you."

He raised one eyebrow and did his sexy crooked smirk, "My enemy?"

I just kept walking to my car, "Emmett, Pretty Boy, Emmett."

* * *

Epov

I twisted my hands nervously. I never thought a door would look ominous...but boy howdy was I wrong. I have no idea why I am so nervous...maybe because I think she really is the one...but I don't even know.

I had asked Bella to have dinner at my parents house...officially as my girlfriend.

I smiled at the memory

...FLASHBACK...

_She just stared at me, "You want me to come and eat dinner at your parents house?"_

_She was giving me the strangest expression, "Ya. " She laughed a joyous laugh that brought a smile to my face, "May I ask what is so funny?"_

_She slowly reached out and stroked my face, "Edward, " I shivered as she said my name...wow shivered...I'm such a looser, " You seem so nervous. Why? It's not like I have never met your parents before...I mean I almost disemboweled you in front of them." _

_Disemboweled? Really Bella?_

_"Bella, this is different though...this is the dinner...the make it or break it dinner."_

_Bella looked up at me, "Wait? I have to cook or break dishes? What I was so not prepared for this!" She nearly shouted and then a lazy grin slid over her face. "Edward, really relax. I love your parents and I want to be formally introduced as your girlfirend and even if they didn't like me, that would never change my feeling for you."_

_She leaned in and lightly pecked me on the cheek. Ding!_

_"Oops, " She giggled, "Pop tarts are done."_

_...RETURN TO REALITY =) WELL KINDA..._

I slowly reached out and rapped on the door three time the echo of the wood made me jump. I heard frantic feet fly down the stairs them stumble...a sting of curse words and then the door flew open...revealing my Bella.

She smiled up at me and my jaw went slack. Her hair cascaded down her back in ringlets and she had black square glasses that rimmed her face. She wore a stunning blue drees that shimmered every time she moved into the lights.

She snicked and raised one of her perfectly maintained eyebrows, "See what you like?"

I smiled, "I'm debating."

Her face fell into a determined look, "Debating? As in second thoughts?" I saw a flash of fear run through her eyes.

"No debating whether I should be a gentleman or not...you're making this decision quite difficult."

A breathtaking smile shone across her face as she hugged me and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I looked into her eyes and then it hit me, "Bella? You are wearing glasses."

She froze, "Well...damn."

I just looked at her, confused.

She smiled sheepishly, "No one knows I wear glasses, I always wear contacts...you are the first person to see me in them." She reached up to take them off and I grabbed her hand, "Don't, "I whispered, "They compliment you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What do they say?"

Wait...what?

"Well Edward, do they say nice things...because if they are complimentary then they better be pretty good for me to keep them on."

I reached around and grabbed her...oh God I loved this woman.

She leaned into my embrace.

"So? Are we just going to stand here or are we going to your parents casa...cause I'm starvin Marvin!"

* * *

**So you like? Hopefully...so its late so not so long...and I am updating my new story now! SO check it out please!**

**I promise they will get longer...unless you don't care and they will stay the same on my random updates...so let me know what ya thought and any suggestions...also give me any thoughts on the new movie!**

**Alright peps...heheh**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS **

**You see the button so push it...and the magic will commence and dinner with the parents 2! **


	25. Dinner With The Parents Part II

****

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine.**

**Okdoke Sr. Smokeys...lets get this party started.**

* * *

Bpov

_"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always "

You'll Be in My heart by Phil Collins softly played on Edward's Volvo's radio. I found myself lost in thoes words.

Every time Phil Collins sang it whiskes me back to sitting in an Isle, eating a bag of marshmallows. When a young attractive stranger came and, well sent me to jail.

"What's so funny?" asked Edward.

"I'm Remembering." I glanced at Edward, he smirked at my vagueness, but played along.

"Remembering what per-say." I giggled, "Per-say? Who talks like that?"

Edwards face softened, "My father." I instantly gulped...dinner with the parents part two...I always hated sequels.

Edwards eyes flashed a worried glance at me, "Hey? You ok."

I blushed and bit my lip, "I'm nervous." He faked gasped, "Bella Swan? Nervous? No...its not possible." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

The song ended and silence filled the car.

"Albertson's," I murmured, "Albertson's." I saw Edwards grin widen, "You were remembering the first time we met. I was angry at you. It was the one day that Emmett didn't wake me up and I had to cover another persons shift..." He snickered, "I had no patients, and it just made it ten times worse when I found out you went to Jail."

I laughed, " Remember when I teased you maliciously in front of your parents...did they ever figure out that I was talking about you the entire time?"

Edward slowly pulled into a driveway and turned off the engine, "Well, why don't we find out?"

I bit my lip...why not?

* * *

Epov

Dinner was a...smash.

My mom and dad where thrilled to see Bella again. Since last time she had to run out to Billings.  
They had bombarded her with question after question, which answered truthfully but always with a hint of sarcasm.

My mom had just served the desert and Bella and were in deep conversation about something. My dad and I were discussing about how I could apply for an intern job at the hospital and really help save peoples lives.

This thought made me sad...Bella and My time would practically end...I would have to quit Albertson's and go full time...I would never be able to see her unless...well we lived together...But that's crazy right...I mean we have been dating uh 4 months and I have known her for 5 so...ya that would be moving too quickly. '

I have to stop thinking about this. So I tuned into the girls conversation.

My mom had a stubborn look on her face, "I just can't see it Bella...how can he beat him?"

Bella raised her eyebrow, "Esme, Mark Harmon can beat Chuck Norris, so he could easily beat Carry Grant..and hes dead."

"Well Dear, how could he be number one on your list? Carry Grant I understand..but Mark Harmon?"

Bella's voice became Defensive, "Have you ever scene the man, Just the thought of him is enough to make you swoon."

Mom reached over and patted her on the shoulder, "Sure honey."

Bella pouted. I reached over and gently picked up her hand and kissed it. She turned and gave me the most adoring and loving look I have ever scene.

It all made sense now, I was going to ask her...it was the perfect oppertunity...not now but later.

The night progressed and Bella and I eventually left. My mom and dad told Bella she was welcome anytime day or night. She blushed at this and accepted while thanking them for their hospitality over and over again.

The drive home was quite...unnaturally so. But Bella looked content and she rested her hand on my leg the entire ride.

I pulled up to her appartment, it was now or never.

"Bella, " I started but before I could finish she had jumped across the seat and and kissed me so hard I thought that I was going to die.

I broke away from the kiss smiling, "What was that for?"

She just smiled, "You are cuter than Mark Harmon." She kissed me again, "But not as good as a kisser."

And with that She hopped out of the car, walked up to her door. Spun around and winked at me. She then disappeared behind closed doors.

Oh God Cullen...what have you gotten yourself into.

* * *

Bpov

-Later the next day-

I looked incredulously at Alice, "Wait? What you want a grand challenge?" I felt fear slowly building up within me. These challenges were what kept Edward and my friends together...but also we have grown together and don't need silly challenges to keep us together.

Edward rubbed my hand soothingly as if reading my mind, "Would it be the last challenge?" He murmured softly.

Alice shook her little pixie head at us, "No. I think the challenges will go with us until our grave." Rose snickered, "Ya so get back to the whole grand challenge thing."

A devilish and evil smile spread across Alice's face.

Uhoh...this could not be good.

"We all have to create or stimulate a fun, group activity that we will all enjoy and then we will nominate the winner and we will do whatever they want for a day.

I suddenly had a flash of Alice winning...a all day shopping spree. Store and more stores. Blood and tears. Mine.

Blood from my feet..tears and begging to stop.

I shuddered and Edward gave me a quizzical look.

"You alright?" He whispered into my ear.

"I was having a personal nightmare."

He raised an eyebrow and a cute confused expression clouded his face, "What?"

"I was dreaming that I was in bed with Mark Harmon and then I woke up and it was you."

His face palled and eyes shown with hurt. But when I started smirking he reached over and Gibbs slapped me.

"HEY!" I shouted, and then began pouting.

"Don't Hey me, Missy, you are so cruel sometimes." It was at that precise moment that I realized that we were the only one talking and four people were staring at us with stupid smirks all over their faces.

I elbowed Edward, "Owww! What was that for?" I tilted my head towards the group and he shut up and again gave me a quizical stare saying 'why the hell are they staring at us like that'.

"What?" I snapped.

All four of them just shrugged and resumed talking.

"So are you in for the challenge." I looked around and sized up my prey..ya I could totally win this.

"I'm in." Edward snorted, "Well if Bella's in, I'm in."

Wait...Edward snorted?

Emmett stated in a mocking tone, "Well if Eddies in, I'm in."

Rose smacked him, "Me too."

Jasper just stared at us, "Why do you even ask...since Alice was the one to come up with the idea and I am dating her...what do you think the answer will be."

Emmett groaned, "Dude you are so whipped."

Jasper glared at Em, "Shut it dude."

Em laughed, "What it is so true."

Jasper laughed, "This coming from the man who has gone to the opera for his girlfriend? I mean you have to draw the line somewhere."

Edward turned and gaped at Emmett, "You went to the Opera?"

Emmett glared at Edward, "Don't even get me started on you Mister. Oh the stories we could tell."

At this I perked up, stories?

Edward jumped out of his seat at AppleBees, "I think its time to go, Bella, we have a lot of planning to do for this shindig."

shindig?

Really, Edward, Really?

I was pulled out of my seat and moved out behind Edward, I turned my head around and called back to my friends, "See you later guys." Then I followed behind my beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

**YEY!**

**So sorry about the long wait was at Gonzaga for a volleyball camp...fun.**

**So shorter chapter but next chapter will be VERY VERY LONG...like maybe 3, 000-4000 words!**

**I am going to do all the major challenges!**

**SO please review and tell me what you think or any suggestions for challenges now or in the future.**

**Thanks for all who have been helping me with this story..I really appreciate it!**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	26. Confessions and Chick Chat

****

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine.**

**Okedoke Sr. Smokeys...lets get this party started.**

* * *

Bpov

We drove listening to the music softly play over the radio.

I watched Edward as he drove. He would tense while going around corners. Slightly speed up when on an incline and speed up a little bit more going down hill. I leaned my seat back in his Volvo and looked out of his sun roof at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward softly murmured.

I smiled, "Edward, you are 20 right?"

Confusion clouded his voice, "Ya?"

"Are you Pre-med then? The way Emmett makes it sound is that you have almost finished medical school...but you're only twenty."

He sighed a deep sigh, "Well..." he hesitated. I shifted over and glanced at him. Why is he so uncomfortable?

"Edward?"

"I was always ahead of the curve you could say. I finished high school as a Sophomore and went right into medical school. Apparently I am a genius and prodigy for medicine."

"Did Emmett and Jasper graduated high school early too?"

He smirked, "Emmett graduated high school at the end of his Junior year...he played college ball for two years and got a degree in Physical Education, now hes the high school coach and I don't believe he could any happier...especially since he has Rose now."

I smiled, Rose was happier too...even if she tried not to show it.

"Jasper?"

"Awww Jasper, " Edward murmured, " He graduated his junior year too...went right to college to become an architect. Meet Alice just helped him out.

Three brothers...all unbelievably attractive and smart...but mostly funny and caring.

I lay back and look at the stars.

"What about you ladies?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was you're high school experience?"

I bit my lip.

"Well until I was 17 I lived with my father. Then I moved in with my Grandparents and graduated high school senior year. I knew Alice and Rose from high school and we were always close but college brought us together stronger than I could ever think possible."

"Bella?"

"Ya?"

"Why did you move out of your dads house when you were 17?"

I froze...the one question I had hoped he wouldn't ask, but we are dating? Right? So I probably should tell him the exact truth...about my life.

I sat up and Edward glanced over at me, "Edward...pull the car over?"

'What?"

"If you want to hear the story...please pull the car over."

He slowly pulled the car over and turned it off...leaving us in silence.

I took a deep breath, here goes nothing, "My mom left my father and I when I a baby. My dad had to raise me all by himself and he didn't take her death well. He turned to drinking and my father, " I stuttered, " Wasn't a good man when he drank. He changed, " I paused, " Completely. When I was younger he would just yell me for no reason. When I turned thirteen." I froze horrible memories flashing through my head. My screams...my blood...my tears.

Edward reached forward, holding my hand...urging me on without words.

"It was the first time...he beat me, " Edwards hand tightened and his breathing picked up, "I was terrified of him. I would leave for weeks and live with my grandparents and I was safe there. One time he came begging for me to come home. Promising me..that he had given up drinking and would never hurt me again. He lied. Each time he beat me harder and longer. People at school, teachers, were starting to suspect it. For three weeks he didn't drink a thing. The, one night he came home...so drunk. Yelled at me...threw me across the room..only this time I was taking it. I grabbed the thing nearest to me...a pan. I smacked him in the back of the head rendering him unconscious. I called the cops pretending to be his neighbor and left for grandparents house. When he died it was the first time I had scene him since I left. Alice and Rose practically adopted me. Healing me, and showing me I had no reason to fear. I never drink in excessive amounts for I fear what might happen."

Silence filled the car. Edwards grip was rock solid on my hand. He didn't move or say anything.

"Edward, " I whispered, "Please say something...anything?"

"I love you."

I froze...well that was unexpected. "What?" I asked incredulously.

Edward smacked his head, "Damn it! This was not how it was supposed to happen."

I put my head in my hands, I was confuse and hurting from the memories..but a feeling so intense filled me...one I had never felt before.

Edward reached forward and lifted up my chin to his face. He gently kissed me and hugged me. "My God Bella, I am so sorry. I have no idea how you recovered from that...you're lucky that your father is not here...because if he was he would be in serious pain."

I shuddered remembering. Edward squeezed me.

"Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"What I said a minute ago, I really meant it."

I stared at him..what is he talking about?

"I know Edward...I know you would protect me from my father if he..." I started but Edward interrupted, " No Bella, I love you..with my heart and soul. I have loved you since I first saw you eating a bag of marshmallows. When you broke my nose...and got me fired. When you bounded with my parents and my brothers. All I could think about was how you stole my heart. I had this whole thing planned out...a romantic way to tell you how I felt. But you telling me your past and your life changed things. I need you to know how I feel."

My heart pounded and I was feeling faint. He loved me? Edward Cullen loved me? Pretty boy loved me. Edward loved me.

Oh my God! HE LOVED ME.

I looked up at him with a beautiful smile, "You love me?"

"Yes." He laughed, "And even if its not the same for you, I always will and ..."

I Gibbs slapped him.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"Doubting that I loved you." I leaned forward and met him in a magical kiss. We sat there holding each other in the bliss of new love.

* * *

Bpov

"He said what?" Alice and Rose shrieked as they hopped around our apartment.

"He loves me." They screamed and tackled me on my bed.

Rose snickered, "You know Bella...Edward is a weird one."

I raise my eyebrow at Rose, "How?"

"Well for both Alice and I...our boys told us they loved us first then asked us to be their girlfriends...so Edward had it totally backwards."

Alice smiled, "Its true..but you know Rose...Bella has always done things different then us."

Rose smiled, "True."

"Oh, Shut up you too...so what are you guys doing for your big challenge?"

I hopped up and down on the bed. Alice squealed and wildly swung her hand around her head while yelling, "Oh me! Pick me!"

"Alice."

She clapped her hands together, "So since the 4th of July is approaching I got us VIP seats for the fireworks." She started squealing and clapping her hand.

"Alice?" I questioned, "It's Forks...you can get as close as you want." Rose nodded with me.

Alice smirked at us, "Well does every person get to light them off?"

My jaw dropped, no way...she was going to let Emmett get near Explosive fire? What the hell was she thinking.

"That's...Awesome?" I said while Rose shouted "Cool."

Alice huffed..., "Ok Miss Bella what is your big challenge/ surprise?"

"Aw ya know just Paintballing...in the woods."

Rose and Alice had skeptical looks that faded into ones of amazement.

"You got us tickets for the biggest tournament of all time? The HuttingHitters competition?" Rose gapped.

"Yep." I smiled, but Alice frowned, "What Alice."

She pouted, "What will I wear?" Oh for Gods sake...I smacked my forehead.

"What about you Rose?"

Rose shrugged her shoulder, " Do you remember Tyler?"

Alice nodded, "Your Ex, Right?"

Oh I remember him, "Wasn't he the one who stalked you for months and then bought a race car driving plac..." My voice faded out as it dawned on me...race car driving.

Rose stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off her shoulder, "Ya be jealous...you should be."

She marched out of the room and left Alice and I sitting on her bed.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**So I lied...ahahahahhahaha...sorry.**

**Next chapter will be really long with the boys talking and then the challenges...sorry I am really tired today...so not so long**

**Hope you all enjoy...oh and please go check out Bring on the Smoulder by Me...heheh and let me know what you think...**

**all right peoples...Till next time**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	27. When The Women Are Not Around

****

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine.**

I'm back! Sorry it took so long...I had a volleyball camp in Colorado and then I just worked a special needs camp for a week...really touching and cool. And then school started...enough said =P

So here we go

* * *

Epov

I stalked into my room and slammed the door so hard that the picture frames in my room shook. "Dammit!" I muttered. Telling Bella I loved her right after she had told me her whole story was idiotic. I really just wanted to smack my head repeatedly and then call it a night.

The door creaked behind me as Jasper stuck his head in, "Hey, you alright?"

I sat down on my bed and shook my head. I gingerly laid my head in my hands and groaned. Jasper came and sat next to me. We sat there in silence for 10 minutes before the silence finally got to Jasper. "Edward, what is the matter? I'm your older brother...you can tell me anything. Wait. Almost anything." I cracked a smile at that and lifted my head slightly and looked at him, "I told Bella I loved her."

Silence.

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed, "And?"

I let out a deep breath, "And...She, " Jasper gasped, "She didn't say it back did she? Oh Edward my man."

Emmett came slamming through my room, "Oh Edward my man what?"

Jasper looked up at Emmett, "He told Bella he loved her and she didn't say it back!"

Emmett's eyes widened, "What? Seriously? How? When? Where? Why?"

"Guys, " I murmured, but they still kept going on. Emmett was muttering, " I love Bella, why would she kill Eddies man power by not saying it back...geez. I'm so sorry dude." While Jasper was pacing back and forth, "Oh no. Bella, dear God, I knew she had some issues but this is just..." I threw up my arms, "Guys, " I yelled, "GUYS!"

They both stoped and looked at me, "What?"

"She did say it back."

Emmett smiled, "Way to go Edward Bro, " as he high fived me, "I knew you two kids had it in you."

Jasper just stood there, "Then whats the problem?"

I shook my head...everything. I have done everything wrong...and somehow she still cares enough about me...even after her horrible past.

"Nothing...I'm just over thinking it." Emmett raised one eyebrow at me, "Over thinking what bro? Its love...you just have to roll with it."

My brother Emmett was unpredictable. One minute he was the biggest ass on earth rambling on and on about some stupid video game...and the next he was this sensible guy lecturing his younger brother about the heart.

"And I'm not kidding When I say roll with it Eddikins...It makes it much more pleasurable," He smiled a really creepy and disgusting grin.

The ass ladies and gentlemen returns.

I rolled my eyes, "I just wish I could go back and take things slower and say what I really felt at a better time...not when she was sobbing and telling me her horrific past..God I'm such an ass."

Jasper sat down and patted my back, " But you had the balls to tell her. She will appreciate that bro."

Emmett sat down next, "Tru Dat."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Emmett...tru dat? Jasper leaned over to me, "Our you sure he wasn't adopted? Or at least dropped a lot when he was a child?" I snickered, "Maybe both."

Emmett pouted, "You two are mocking me."

"Yup," I chanted as Jasper slurred out, "Noooooo." I smirked ...they may be idiots but they will always be my brothers.

"Sooo.. " Jasper started, " What cha thinking about for your challenge?"

Emmett started to jump up and down almost squealing with excitement, "Pick me! Pick me!" I stared at him in amazement..god he was bipolar.

Jasper turned towards me, "Edward?" Emmett glowered and then shut up waiting to hear mine.

"Well I just got us tickets to Vegas." I smiled.

Emmett and Jasper both gaped at me, "No shit?" "Your flippin kidding me?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Emmett?"

Emmett had this huge grin on his face, "We are going Boating!"

Jasper and I looked at him, "Boating?"

"Uhhhhhhu! I can't tell you where but I'm so stoked!"

Boating? Vegas totally kicks boating butt.

"Jasper? What is your challenge?"

"We are going on A week long camping trip."

Emmett froze, "A week long? Do you realize we have three girls participating on this trip...including two of the girlyist girls in the world? Rose and Alice?"

"Hey!" I piped up, "What are you calling Bella?"

Emmett grinned, "Bella's like a dude, dude. She can hold her own..shes got lady balls."

Lady balls? Lady Balls? Jasper was snickering into his hand. I glared at him, "Lady balls? God Emmett its amazing you get laid." I walked into my room and shut the door..lady balls? Really?

Through the door I hear Emmett say, "Wait? What does Bells lady balls have to do with me getting laid? I'm so confused!"

* * *

**Hey! I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated...short chapter but from this chapter on it will be challenge chapters..the next 6! I'm excited. Thank You Thaigher Lillie for Betaing this chapter!**

**R&R**

**Thanks, **

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	28. Alls Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight**

**Here we go**

* * *

Bpov

My back hit the tree and I sunk to the ground. I caught sight of Emmett and gestured to my eyes and then my lips. He winked and tapped his ear. Ah ha so one of them.

I leaned into the base of the tree and closed my eyes. I heard my dad's voice in my head, " Kid the best thing to remember is that people can be distracted...use their weaknesses to your advantage."

I breathed out...Their weakness to my advantage. I opened my eyes and peaked around the tree...Kyle was standing their in his blue suit searching for our team, his eyes were masked by his goggles and his gun was held lightly in his left hand...hmmm left handed, and his trigger finger was relaxed. I nodded to Emmett and rolled.

Kyle didn't see it coming. I flipped over and released 7 paintballs into his back, he spun around and swore.

"Holy Shit! God Damn it Bella!"

I smirked, "Turrets much?"

Emmett whistled and I ducked back out of the way. Kyle glared at my and raised his hands walking away, "I'm out," he shouted. I leaned back against my tree.

Kyle was out. That meant the entire Red, God, Purple and Blue team was gone.

That left White and Black.

My team...and the rest of Kyle's team.

That meant the game was up to us.

Edward, Jasper, Rose and Alice were all out. They hadn't even lasted the first 2 hours. Emmett and I had lasted 12 so far...we were goin for Gold.

A twig snapped and I tensed. Kyle's brother Ian was approaching. Ian was tougher..but his weakness was his girlfriend Wanda..a small thing. I heard her small footsteps behind him. I glanced over at Emmett. I pointed to my heart and then my gun, he nodded his head. He took out the child...I go for the man.

I lifted up my fingers.

1

2

"Now!" I shouted

I jumped up and shot three times, Edward rolled and covered.

Both Ian and Wanda were shocked and began to fire.

My shots grazed Ian's head and I shot again.

Emmett didn't miss once. Wanda shrieked behind Ian and he spun to her aid.

Big mistake.

I shot him three times in the back.

Both of them were out.

Ian looked at us and shrugged, "Come on Wanda, we've be had." They raised their hands in surrender.

The White team was out now...leaving Emmett and I.

One problem...There was only one winner though.

I turned on Emmett and shot hitting him square between his glasses and knocking him over on his butt. He looked at me shocked.

I raised my gun and blew on it, "Alls fair in love and war." I smirked and walked away and the cheering began.

* * *

**I know its really short but the next one will be longer =)**

**Here is a preview for the next chapter:**

We all sauntered into the Diner.

"Oh come on"

"Oh don't Oh come on me...you shot me! I was on your team!"

"How was I supposed to know that two could win!"

"This was your challenge Bella! You knew all the rules!"

"Eh maybe."

**Thanks, and hopefully you all liked it**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	29. I'm Back!

Hello my lovelies!

Has it really been two years? Well I guess my senior year and my freshman year at college really took their toll. However, this is my last week of finals and then I will have a nice long break where I hope I can write some chapters! They may be slow but I think it will be great! You should also check out some of my favorite stories if you want some laughs or great stories. I hope that you will hear from me soon!

Until then,

CULLENPRETZELNESS


End file.
